


Of Griffin Cries And Phoenix Flames

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1x3x1, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Gore, F/M, M/M, Magic-Users, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slavery, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the 'Great Wars' races shaped by magic were now unable to wield it as they had. Now a fiery mage and a wind calling feline have been brought together to stop the spread of an ancient evil that taints all it touches. 1x3x1. Part of the 'Feline Series'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It Feels On The Otherside

Ah the latest in my ‘Feline Series’, if you love Gundam Kitties then you should read ‘em all, they are not related or anything they just all have a hot kitty man, usually Trowa. This is the third one of them posted, I loves hot kitty men and Yaoi! The other two are marked as ‘Part of the 'Feline Series'.’ So just look for that. So far they are 3x4x3, 2x3x2, and now 1x3x1…are we seeing a pattern here? All right on with the reading thingy huh?

**Warnings** : Fantasy, AU. Kitty Men, A little blood, Shounen-Ai hints, bigot and racist comments, Trowa pissed, Somewhat OOC.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Here kitty, kitty should be used_ _ **very**_ _carefully when spoken to a kitty man, no matter how petable he might look.”_

It’s not a saying it’s just a good piece of advice, use it well now.

**Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix**

Savage green eyes narrowed with a roar that screamed of the contempt the feline felt for the chains binding him, tail lashing is rage. Hands were encased in metal as well as chained together and down, ankles chained to the cage’s floor, upper arms and throat cuffed and chained down as well, only the whip like tail was free to lash. Black leggings were shredded at the knees and slashed elsewhere from the battle as well as confinement, black tunic was slashed open on the right sleeve, left simply nicked a few times as was the rest of it. Rounded furry black ears were still adorned with a golden cuffs about midway up the ear and a simple gold loop at the base, the humans had not taken them. Fangs flashed in the sun, black spots moved with lightly tanned skin as the feline strained against his chains with a purely feline growl. Blood smeared the floor of the cage, pooling in the claw marks made by the straining feet. Growling in frustration the feline stopped struggling and closed his eye rage growing with each panted breath, he would make the humans bleed with him, he would have his vengeance.

**Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix**

“As you can see we collected many, they will be most useful,” Zechs gestured absently watching dark blue narrow in thought. “Feel free to ask my friend.”

“Useful for what?” Hiro asked, such creature were often used by mages and the noble born, but he saw no reason to collect them when they were not being shipped out.

“Most will become simple slaves, however those with gifts will be studied,” Zechs answered eying the beasts in their cages.

Hiro frowned confused by what he had just heard, “Those born of magic cannot wield it, how can a mage forged race have gifts like a mage?”

Zechs nodded seeing his friend’s confusion, “Ever since the Great Wars that simple truth has been one of many, one even non-mages could count on, but no longer. Over the last ten years that has changed and not just with a few random beasts mind you, otherwise it would hardly matter. As you know magical creatures often have a trick or two unique to their race, but true elemental powers are most often found in minions or familiars, and never as powerful as a mage’s gift. The Council has been keeping this under wraps, they will not be able to much longer and the masses will demand answers.”

“Any theories?” Hiro was no expert in magical theory, but if the laws of magic that have held true for millennium were starting to be unwritten there had to be a reason.

“Some claim blood magic, eating the gifted, the like,” Zechs answered, he had heard many wild theories from his fellow mages and most them were pure storybook nonsense.

“You do not agree?” Hiro knew his blonde friend well, they both believed in the practical not the theoretical.

Zechs sighed, “Noin believes the old powers are reawakening because they are needed to win another Great War.”

Hiro frowned in thought, “If that is the case we are planning on using such creatures as weapons then?”

“Yes, some may join our cause willing but most will simply be collared, even those willing will be watched closely.” Zechs was not sure he enjoyed the idea of working with creatures who often resented the mages who had given their forebears life.

“Do we have an enemy?” Hiro asked not overly concerned with the creatures one way or the other, they were tools and tools were for using.

Zechs sighed, Hiro liked having answers and he had few, “Again only rumors but you know Thukat right?”

“The dead woods even the darkest blood mage is fearful of, what about it?” Hiro knew the stories, all races knew of that evil place and avoided it for good reason.

“People are whispering the evil left form the Dark One’s death is contaminating and morphing anything that enters producing demons,” Zechs did not like the idea of something that dangerous having that kind of power. “If a beast with a mage class gift was to enter and be turned…blood mages would run to that dark place in droves and we will not be able to stop them all.”

Hiro nodded, no one had been able to purify the Dead Woods and many have tried and paid for their failure, “At least evil fears it as much as the good.”

“Small comfort. Few have the power to stop Blood Masters and if they start spreading their darkness…we are scattered,” Zechs sighed mind working.

Hiro looked to his friend touching the three crested rings he wore, “Do the others know?”

Zechs smiled at his young friend, “The rest of our group has been appraised of the situation, or will be by week’s end, yes. My people are already mobilizing surveillance teams, after all the Council takes too long to do anything except bicker at everyone and everything.”

Hiro nodded with a sigh, “Sadly that is true…would you mind if I had a look around?”

Zechs shook his head, “Not at all, it is only natural to be curious, and it makes sense to study them outside of battle. Go look at whatever you wish, my men know you so there will be no problems.”

Hiro bowed his head, “Thank you. If you need…”

Zechs held up a hand, “I am not planning on doing anything without my strongest ally at my side. Noin should be back in a few hours so take your time looking, there is no hurry after all.”

**Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix**

“Ah Commander welcome,” A guard greeted as Hiro walked up to him, everyone here knew the young commander with the intense blue stare.

“Thank you,” Hiro greeted with a nod, he was only short when he was working.

“Anything special you are looking for?” The guard asked trying to be helpful, the last thing he wanted was to annoy the mage.

Hiro shook his head at the question, he did not need or want a guided tour just then, “No, only curious.”

The guard nodded, “Well with most it is easy to tell what they are for others…if you have any questions please ask.”

“I will,” Hiro said glancing at the beasts in their cages, noting absently most had furry ears and tails and were easily separated into predator and prey, not that they were caged that way. Frowning he assessed the beasts as being not all that useful and so not of all that much interest. Walking up to a thick door he traced a rune only the gifted could see before pushing it open. The walls of this back room had various beasts chained down with bespelled restraints; a few had wings or a reptilian tail held down as well but most were mammal. Stopping before a spotted feline whose bloodied condition told him one thing, he was a fighter. Reaching up he took his chin turning his head to better examine his spotted markings of black, he had seen stripes and larger spots before but never anything quite like him.

“Ah yes many do not know all large cats by their markings, Tigers and Lions are most common and so easily recognized.” A young women with dark skin and hair commented as she approached looking at the spotted feline with respect.

“What is he then?” Hiro asked, since the women had spoken of large cats he assumed she knew his breed, if not then she should not use such a knowing tone.

The young women smiled, “He is Leopard. They are from the jungles and masters of the trees with no fear of fire, some say they walk right into villages and steal children from their beds. Some claim they are more terrifying then the larger tigers.”

“Are they?” Hiro knew tigers quite well, they were lovely beasts and their Bestial counter parts had just as striking markings.

“Well the beasts hate trees and fire, they may be larger but the jungle cats are faster and more agile, a trait that I believe their counter parts have inherited.” A dark hand stroked long bangs, “He is a lovely thing is he not?”

Hiro frowned at the young women, “Why is he back here?” He had found the beast striking but his unique markings were just that, and nothing more.

The young women turned, “This is where the most dangerous are kept and that is particularly…mean.”

“Is that the only reason?” Hiro wanted to know if he was one of the gifted and not just a mean fighter.

“His highness has told me of anomalies but I am unsure, I have no gifts myself,” The young women had a suspicion he was one but was not going to say anything.

Hiro frowned as he turned back to the feline, “So this is a Bestial?”

The young women nodded, “Yes, simply amazing creatures.”

“They look so human,” Hiro marveled, more surprised than he thought he would have been, the feline had even felt the same to the touch.

The young women nodded, “They are yet they are not all at once, much like the mages that gave them form.” Hiro turned frowning at the gift less human, she seemed to care a great deal about the topic at hand. “Most do not think like that, I know, but they are half human, not that they are treated as such.”

“They are tools,” Hiro retorted, non-mages did not understand such things, how could they?

“And once they were your allies,” The young women reminded the mage, “Now they are nothing more than pets if they are lucky. Did they not earn the right to live in peace when they helped you win The Wars and save this world?”

Hiro growled when he felt a sharp pain, turning he blinked into emerald crescents, “Beast.” The mage frowned at his blood on white fangs as the feline hissed at him, fangs made to impale like a blade.

“You should not be awake,” The young women commented meeting those same rage filled eyes ignoring his snarl. “Oh close your mouth, you cannot scare anyone bond to the walls like that.” Both humans blinked when the feline made a cold mocking chuckle like sound as if somehow amused by the entire thing. “I am on your side feline.” Chuckle became a snort as he turned his nose up at her; she was no friend of his. “Sir you should see to that bite soon,” The young women commented as she turned to the mage.

“You may go,” Hiro absently excused looking down at the blood dripping from his skin, definitely not a wound caused by human teeth.

“Sir,” The young woman turned and headed out, leaving the mage and the feline to test each other’s wills as they saw fit.

“You are bold if not wise, but you are only a beast after all,” Hiro commented turning to face the feline who growled low in its throat. “My point exactly. I am curious to see if you try that little trick with Zechs as well.”

**Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix**

Zechs frowned, fingers curled around his chin as he absently nodded in thought, blinking as the spotted feline leaped at him cuffs still attached to the blocks of stone they were fitted to. Gesturing the runes flashed and the feline fell to his knees, claws digging into stone with a growl, “Clever but reckless…I like that.” Hiro watched the feline struggle ignoring the drops of blood that hit stone as cuffs dug into flesh. “My he’s as stubborn as you Hiro.”

“Yes he is,” Hiro agreed watching blood pool in claw marks impressed with his raw strength, “I had no idea they could use our gifts so well. I did not sense a thing.”

Ice blue eyes narrowed, “You weren’t looking, but those runes are _supposed_ to keep their powers in check, curious.” Zechs crouched down, “I already know this one will need to be collared.”

Green eyes narrowed with a hiss, “Typical human, using your power to control.” Trowa straighten with a sneer, “Your spells leave a bit to be desired, don’t they your _highness_?”

“Watch your tongue _feline_ or I will remove it!” Zechs snapped at the feline not liking his insults one bit, mouthy as well as reckless.

“Then do so, you will _never_ break me,” Trowa hissed back ears down, fangs glinting as they were bared.

“Zechs allow me?” Hiro asked, interrupting the pair before they literally tore into each other, rage was a great power source.

“By all means,” Zechs gestured at the feline as he stood, “I will return later.”

“So you can speak?” Hiro crossed his arms watching a twitch as the feline seemed to relax a little, brute force could not break a binding spell unless the caster was far weaker.

Trowa tilted his head at the remaining mage, “Silence does not mean a lack of ability.”

Hiro nodded, conceding to the other's logic, “I see I was mistaken to assume you were completely foolish as well bold.”

Trowa sneered, unmoved by any signs of understanding, “You will find you are mistake about a great many things.”

“And you wish to enlighten me?” Hiro challenged, he was use to hostel opponents just not ones with real fangs to bear.

Green eyes narrowed before looking questioning at the mage, “You care?” Trowa asked curious if this mage really did or was only playing with him, if he was playing he would get paid back.

“I am curious,” Hiro admitted not surprised by the suspicion, he was after all a mage and one of his captors.

Trowa frowned at the human but decided to take him at his word, for the moment, “Very well what do you wish of me?”

“We are curious as to where you received your powers?” Hiro opted for the question they really wanted answered first, in case the feline was as willing to speak as he hoped.

“I was born with my powers just as you were,” Trowa answered calmly, seeing no reason to snap, it was a fair question.

Hiro nodded somehow not surprised by the answer, “Are there many more like you?”

“No,” Trowa answered looking away before glaring in defiance, “Do you plan on enslaving us all, or only myself?”

Hiro frowned wondering how many others in this room were gifted as well, “Would you fight beside us humans?”

“Why should I when you do this to my race?” Trowa demanded pulling on his chains once more, who did this mage think he was asking such things?

“To defeat a great evil,” Hiro answered getting a blink, he was curious if the feline could grasp the severity of the situation they were all facing.

“What kind of evil?” Trowa asked curiosity getting the better of him, to some humans his race was a great evil, and he wondered what that made him?

“Old,” Hiro answered, an old evil gifted or otherwise meant only one thing to humans, but he was unsure what it meant to non.

Trowa snickered shaking his head, “So you humans wish to track tainted magic do you? How many Seekers do you have?”

“Few,” Hiro admitted looking down, trained scouts were in high demand everywhere, and there were never enough of them to go around.

“And It knows it,” Trowa jeered, human mages always so sure of their power were now faced with something they could not just bespell and subjugate.

Hiro looked up at the use of it instead of him or they, it got his attention, “Zechs knows.”

Trowa glanced down at his chains and blood, “Ah yes, the one clearing this land of we non-humans to be used as tools by the rest of _your_ kind.”

“You know something?” Hiro was sure of it, and he would rather focus on that then the contempt that dripped from the feline’s words like venom.

“I know a great many things, none of which I will share with you _mages_ ,” Trowa hissed the last word like a curse, to him it was.

Hiro frowned fists clenching, this feline was determined to not make this easy or even just civil, “We are the good guys here.”

Trowa laughed at the mage’s argument, “If you were bonded in chains looking at a future of mindless enslavement you would not agree with such a statement, I would imagine?”

Hiro frowned annoyed, he should stop talking to this creature but he did not, “No.”

Trowa nodded pleased with the conflict in the human’s answer, let him suffer, “Have you ever met a collared before?”

“No,” Hiro answered once more, he had seen them but never met one, that was not the same thing.

Trowa frowned surprised by the answer, he assumed mages knew their handiwork well, “Have you ever met a puppet?”

“Yes,” Hiro despised the things some mages called shells, soulless mockeries of life created just to be killed.

“Same thing,” Trowa informed him seeing his disgust clearly, “You wish to know what I know then take it, if you can.”

Hiro crouched down watching dark eyes watch him, “Not my talent. Zechs is working on orders from the Council.”

“Irrelevant!” Trowa snapped with a growl, “I am still to be robbed of my soul for doing nothing more criminal then existing. Just following orders is a convent excuse your kind tell yourselves so you can sleep at night.”

“I sleep fine,” Hiro responded tone cold, the feline knew nothing about him.

Trowa growled at those three words, “What do you want _mage_?”

“I want to defeat the evil that is coming,” Hiro answered, he did not care at what cost, it _had_ to be defeated.

Trowa frowned at the human, “And enraging _every_ non-human race is a good start?”

Hiro shook his head, the feline had a point even if he did not really want to hear it, “No it is not.”

Trowa sneered pleased, “Good answer. We know now and we will fight back, and fight we shall.”

Hiro had no doubt the gifted Beastial would lead their kind in all out war with the mages, “Would you join us?”

“Bah, you mages do not ask you simply force,” Trowa retorted turning his nose up at him.

Hiro sighed but was not surprised, “I _am_ asking. Would you join us in fighting the Dark in this world for the sake of all life, not just humans?” A dark ear turned at the question before the feline frowned at him in thought. “If Zechs is right and it is stronger than the Council thinks then we will need good fighters, slaves are only good for work not for fighting.”

Trowa turned his face away again, “You are losing my attention.”

Hiro clenched his fists again, “I am not here seeking your _attention_ , I am only explaining why you are here, since you are clearly intelligent enough to understand. Zechs would not bother, nor would most of his people, but I wished to try.”

Trowa glanced at the mage through long messy bangs, “Why bother?”

Hiro sighed, “That girl you snapped at was chiding us for treating your race like our private property, so I am trying to treat you like an intelligent beast, and not some brainless animal. Perhaps you are too indifferent to be worth speaking with after all?”

“And you humans are any different? What gives you the right to enslave me?” Trowa demanded slamming his fists onto bloodied stone, his blood.

Hiro blinked as he jumped back reflexively, watching caked blood crack and crumbled under tan fists, “We…”

“Do _not_ say you are only following orders, for what right does your Council of Mages have to decide my fate?” Trowa looked up before looking down at his chains, “I am not one of you despite my gifts, and if I am one of you then why am I in chains when I have hurt no innocents with my gifts?”

Hiro sighed moving closer to the feline, “I am not sure what to call you, but you and your kind are anomalies, and we wish to know why you have gift when your very nature should prevent them.”

Trowa nodded not looking up at him, “I would not mind knowing that either, but that is not an answer.”

“It is the only answer I have to give,” Hiro admitted softly, wishing he had some sort of answer for them both. “I am just a Warrior Mage, Zechs is the one vying for a seat on the Council…would you stand with us if we release you?”

Trowa frowned, palms on the floor before his knees, “Why bother asking? I have no choice but to serve, unless I take my secrets with me to the grave.”

Hiro frowned at the feline, “That is not an answer to my question.”

Trowa glanced at the human through his bangs, “What answer would you have me give human? Yes or no my life is not my own.”

Hiro nodded agreeing with the logic in that argument, “Would you listen to me?”

Trowa frowned tail twitching, “You wish to be my master then?”

Hiro sighed at the question, “I would prefer you with a mind rather than without, without one you are useless to everyone.”

“Charming,” Trowa muttered before blowing some stray bangs out of his face, “I am assuming diplomacy is not a task you are often asked to perform?”

Hiro could not help but smile a little at that, “You would be correct.” The mage frowned at the dark eyed youth, watching him from behind bangs that shadowed his eyes, “Would you, honestly, would you fight under me like any other warrior I command?”

Trowa arched a brow at him, “Would you honestly treat me like one of your human comrades?”

“I would like to try,” Hiro answered, all he could do was try and that went both ways.

Trowa bit his lip tilting his head in thought before smirking, “That sounds like an interesting challenge…I rarely turn down an interesting challenge.”

Hiro nodded taking that as a yes, “Neither do I.” Standing he watched inhuman green stare follow him with a predatory glint making him a little nervous as he walked back out.

**Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix**

“Ah Hiro, I was just coming to see you,” Zechs greeted as he walked up to his younger friend.

“I want the feline,” Hiro informed the blonde not even nodding in hello. He was not one for pleasantries, let alone when he was focused.

Zechs blinked before frowning, “Want him for what?” The feline was not pleasant in any way but looks, and that would not be of much enjoyment with your face laying mangled on the floor.

“We have come to an understanding,” Hiro answered not mentioning how hard that had been, “I think we should at least try. Power comes from will, and if he can keep just a fraction of his…well you have seen him.”

“Yes, I have,” Zechs muttered thinking as he curled his fingers around his chin, “Very well, if you think you can tame the creature then I owe you the chance to try. I will see to it, now fill me in.”

**Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix**

“You won’t get it off that way,” Hiro informed the feline as he walked into his room. The feline was sitting in a chair right ankle chained to the wall, left foot and hands resting on the chair as he pulled against it.

Trowa looked up at the human, foot still straining spilling his blood to the floor, “Oh I know.”

“Then stop it,” Hiro muttered at the absent tone, curious if the feline just enjoyed being in pain.

“Is that an order?” Trowa asked, tail curling around a chair leg as he relaxed before pulling again rattling the chain.

Hiro sighed as he turned to face the feline, who was absently kicking his foot back and forth splattering blood every time he strained. “Do you enjoy being difficult?”

Trowa looked back up smirking at the human, he had no idea, “Yes.”

Hiro knelt down taking the cuff in his hands frowning at the blood before looking up dark eyes confused, “Why?”

Trowa looked down at the mage confused by the look in his dark eyes, “I don’t like chains.”

“Then _ask_ me to remove it, _don’t_ bleed all over the floor,” Hiro muttered frowning up at the feline.

Trowa blinked, he had not been expecting that either, “I heal quickly.”

“I don’t care,” Hiro snapped, “I do not allow my men to needlessly injure themselves, _am I understood_?”

Trowa narrowed his eyes at the forceful tone before tugging on the chain again, “Let go!”

“Promise me you will stop and I will,” Hiro responded, keeping the cuff where it was, trying to ignore the fresh blood.

Trowa growled at the human in annoyance, “Very well human I will stop, now release me.”

Hiro nodded as he leaned close, whispering a few words before setting the open cuff on the floor, it was caked as was the ankle it had been holding. Frowning he stood meeting questioning green eyes, “I may be a mage, but I am also a warrior and my word is good, I will trust yours as well.”

“Why?” Trowa asked confused, what game was the human playing letting him go just like that?

Hiro frowned absently, “Why should I not trust you? You believed me so I will believe you, you are free to prove me wrong.”

Trowa nodded, it made sense to him so he saw no reason to dispute it, “I do not lie human, it is not in _my_ nature.”

“Good,” Hiro had not doubt the feline had a code similar to his own, frowning he eyed the wound, “Does it hurt?”

Trowa looked down at the torn open flesh before looking back up, “Yes, but I have suffered far worst at the hands of humans.”

“A yes would have been enough,” Hiro informed the feline knowing why he had not just said the single word.

Trowa shrugged unconcerned, “Perhaps, but I have no love of your kind.”

“Human or mage?” Hiro asked curious, mages were human but they were also something else, something more.

“Both,” Trowa answered simply, flexing his foot wincing at the movement, it was worst then it looked.

“I can’t say I blame you, after all we do have a rather violent past,” Hiro watched the foot move sure he could see bone no longer attached where it should be.

“That we do,” Trowa agreed with a nod looking back up, “So, tell me how amused is your master?”

“Amused is an interesting choice and I would have to say very,” Hiro answered preferring the feline calm rather than hissing. “He is waiting for you to prove too difficult or untrustworthy to keep around.”

Trowa nodded not surprised by that in the least, “And you?”

“As I said before I prefer you with a mind, but ultimately the choice is yours,” Hiro reminded the other tone thoughtful.

Trowa glanced down at the bloodied cuff and chain, “So it is.”

Hiro nodded crossing his arms, “Glad we understand each other. Are you hungry?”

Trowa shook his head, he was weak but he did not feel hungry, “No, I am fine.” Standing he hissed as his ankle caved, blinking when the mage caught him.

“Or not,” Hiro commented, getting a nod from the feline before he helped him over to the bed and sat him down, kneeling to get a better look. “You managed to mangle this rather well.”

Trowa sighed not even trying to move his right foot, “I will heal.”

Hiro nodded, inhuman creatures did heal faster than humans, “Yes, well for now you cannot even stand.”

Trowa sneered amused, “True, but the chain is off.”

Hiro looked up before standing and moving to the drawer near the bed, “I see you enjoy being difficult a bit _too_ much. I will have to work on that.”

“Oh?” Trowa asked amused by the human, he did have a point, it did happen form time to time.

Hiro knelt back down, taking the injured limb carefully chuckling as the feline tensed, “Relax I can hardly strangle you from here.”

Trowa smirked at that relaxing, “True, you’re gifts are not my own.”

“No, they are not,” Hiro agreed as he cleaned the wound and the skin around it, the feline had made quite the mess.

Trowa looked down at the mage curious, tail twitching absently on the bed, “You are rather talented at that.”

“A warrior learns, and a leader is responsible for their men,” Hiro had learned those lessons well thanks to Zechs.

“I work alone by nature,” Trowa informed him just watching the human work, he liked to watch.

“Don’t all large cats except lions?” Hiro asked as he wrapped lightly tan skin and spots with white, it stood out.

Trowa smiled nodding approvingly, “Very good, I see you can be taught after all.”

“We both have much to learn,” Hiro commented, finishing he looked up into alert but calm eyes and just stared.

Trowa nodded slightly before bowing his head, he had seen humans do it often, “Thank you.”

Hiro smiled nodding back, civil was a nice change, “You are welcome. Promise me you will stay off that ankle as it heals?”

Trowa looked up at the request, it was reasonable so he nodded, “I will.”

“See that you do,” Hiro eyed the feline as he just sat there, “Are you sure you do not want anything?”

Trowa sighed softly, claws slipping under the covers, “I am fine, if not swore and tried.”

Hiro nodded, the feline would have been even if he had not injured his ankle, “Then you should get some sleep.”

“Do you sleep in enemy territory?” Trowa asked tilting his head questioningly at the mage, some were that arrogant.

“Not lightly,” Hiro answered before frowning, it was a fair analogy, “Only am I your enemy?”

Trowa frowned right back before looking away, “You are not my friend but no…I am not sleepy.”

“And when you are?” Hiro questioned pleased with the no, a yes would make him want to rechain the young man. If there was no trust then there would have to be chains, there was nothing to be done about it.

“I will sleep,” Trowa promised listening to the people in the hallway, they were scared, good.

“Very well. I will return, be here,” Hiro ordered absently, the feline had to get use to them.

Trowa smirked up at him, “As you said before I cannot even stand.”

Hiro frowned confused by the feline's teasing tone, as if he knew something he did not, “Don’t wait up.”

“I’m not a dog,” Trowa reminded the human with a haughty scoff, humans really.

“Their tongues are not nearly so sharp,” Hiro smirked as he closed the door leaving the feline to ponder that.

**Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix**

It feels like forever since I last posted a 1x3x1 ficcy, wahhhh! I’ve done Vamp and Neko with this pairing now, keke, happy moment! Hope you enjoyed that little chapter. Be good little readers and review otherwise I might write this ficcy off for a year. Sorry minna but I have limited typing time and I is a slow ass typer, wahhhh again!


	2. What's In A Name?

So far the 'Feline Series' has had two of its fics updated, one after way too long, and now for update number three. Valentine’s Day has normally brought updates so why break with tradition? The next in the Series will be uploaded on the 22nd, Happy Birthday to me, unless something comes up. A brand new Feline fic will be posted in March. If you are waiting for updates of a non-furryish nature I am hoping to have some coming in the Spring. I have neglected this series and would like to should it some love before moving on to other fics. If you have any ideas, thoughts, ect please feel free to share them.

**WarNinGs** : A lot of hissing, a bit of history, not much else.

**Aishi Say**

“ _You have imprisoned us in the name of humanity...yet you will not grant us your most cherished human right. To choose our own fate. You are hypocritical...manipulative. We do not want to be what you are._ ”

Seven of Nine to Janeway ST:VGR 'The Gift'. I recently re-watched this on Netflix but it also seems fitting for this chapter. Trowa and Seven both have to learn humans are not all so bad, and would likely get along but not going there.

**2Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix2**

"Trouble?" Noin asked as she closed the door, Hiro alone in the royal chambers was nothing new so she was not concerned. Her young friend looked pensive rather then agitated, or very rarely what she would call worried.

"Not really Lady Noin," Hiro answered turning to face her, hands folded behind his back. Since the feline had given him more to think over then trouble now that he was calm so he would not call it trouble.

"So the feline is behaving?" Noin did not see any bleeding wounds or torn clothing to indicate the feline had been feisty.

"For the most part, yes," Hiro did not often elaborate without being asked to, politicians, royals, and fools rambled enough for his liking.

Noin nodded absently, fingers curling around her chin, "Zechs mentioned he was a rare one...Do you really think he will come to serve us?" She had the utmost confidence in the young man's assessments of people, even if he was not one for first impressions.

"If we give him a reason to yes, I do, otherwise only collared will he obey." Hiro had no doubt in his mind the feline would not bow his head to anyone he did not trust, and trust was not easily given. As a fellow warrior he understood his feelings, the feline was not human, entirely, and so was not use to being treated as one.

Noin smiled a little at that, "Cats are...spirited. I'm sure you will succeed."

Hiro bowed his head, "Thank you Lady Noin."

"Going to bed?" Noin asked when Hiro turned as if he was about to leave, not surprising since Zechs was not there.

"I wish to think a bit more first," Hiro answered as he turned back to face the women not that much older then he was really.

"About?" Noin inquired tilting her head slightly, anything that made Hiro or her husband thoughtful was worth thinking about.

"My Love," Zechs called as he entered the room sure he had heard her voice, spotting Hiro he smiled. Hiro was one of the few people he would never mind alone with his wife, his loyalty to them and the cause was never to be questioned. "Ah Hiro, how is our temperamental griffin?"

Hiro smiled slightly at his leader's description of the feline, one the spotted young man may also fine amusing, "Behaving."

"Wonderful," Zechs praised before holding out a black box, roughly the size of a few tomes stacked on top of each other. "Take this with you. The spells are in your native tongue."

"Thank you," Hiro took the box, not surprised Zechs had a bespelled item ready, even if he was not sure exactly what it was.

"Not at all," Zechs dismissed. confidant Hiro could see to its use. "If you can train him that will be a major accomplishment, as well as very useful."

"Yes," Hiro agreed not entirely listening to Zechs anymore, "Good night."

"Good night," Zechs called use to Hiro leaving his chambers half lost in thought, the young man was a thoughtful one.

"So," Noin cooed folding her arms around Zechs' neck, grin on her face, "When do I get to met this 'temperamental griffin'?"

Zechs returned his wife's grin, arms snaking around her waist, "Tomorrow My Love, tomorrow."

**2Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix2**

Hiro groaned, opening his eyes he swung a wakizashi blinking when his attacker simply turned leaping, landing on the other bed. "What were you doing?" Dark eyes narrowed slightly at the feline past the tip of his blade.

"Observing," Trowa answered unconcerned with the blade, "I am feline, it is what we do."

"Your foot?" Hiro questioned as he lowered his blade, gaze turning to focus on bandaged limb which seemed to be moving just fine.

Trowa smirked as he reached down, a long claw slicing through the pale cloth with a swift swipe. A faint bruise was all the remained of the wound from the night before, "As I said before I heal quickly, even from magical weapons."

"Simply amazing." Hiro commented as he returned the blade he had drawn, the feline was calm if not slightly amused.

"Perhaps," Trowa allowed, not interested in debating the facts of his accelerated healing factor. Walking up to the desk he took the black box in his hands, eying it curiously, it had not been there the night before. "Reward?"

"No," Hiro answered honestly, he did not care for lies even if they were a necessity in certain lines of work. "May I?" The feline arched a brow slightly but shrugged, handing over the box. Hiro noted a slight frown when he whispered a single word to open it, he had the feline's full attention. Opening the box he pulled an intricately knotted anklet of pale gold, a thin rim above and below the knots finished it off. Glancing at the feline he held it out to him, while it was meant for him that did not mean the feline would accept it willing. "It is only metal."

Trowa frowned at the piece of gold but took the anklet, examining it with silted eyes, while lovely it was not marked with any mage spells he could see. "This is not mage forged...why?"

"Smiths can make fine things, and not everyone trusts mage created items." Hiro answered, not surprised a race so distrusting of mages would learn to spot their handy work.

Trowa nodded, the logic was sound, Hiro was not a complete fool of a mage, "They are somewhat unnatural to most humans."

"True," Hiro agreed, since the feline was such an 'item' such things were more natural to his kind perhaps. He had never really considered it that way, mages thought little of magical items so his kind were no different in that regard. The feline did not seem to mind the piece jewelry at any rate, "Would you like it?"

Slitted eyes narrowed slightly at the question, trust did not come easy, "Why?"

"As I said before it is only metal," Hiro answered wondering if the feline sensed the item was not all it appeared to be, or if he was simply cautious. "Take it if you like it." Brow arched as the feline eyed the anklet for a moment before securing it to his left ankle unconcerned. "Does your ankle pain you?"

Trowa looked up, the mage was looking at him in an odd manner, his question was enough to explain the look, "Not much."

"May I?" Hiro asked, he found asking worked just as well as orders with some people, the feline did not care to be barked at, it made him...difficult. The feline frowned slightly at him for a moment but held out his ankle for the mage to inspect. Hiro took the feline's foot carefully into his hands, ignoring the soft low growl but not the knock at his door. "Enter," He called over his shoulder as he released the feline and turned, growling not snarling meant it was someone the feline disliked not hated.

"Ah, good morning Hiro," Zechs greeted with a friendly half smile, noting the feline was awake and calm looking, if not slightly annoyed. "My Love, the temperamental griffin as promised."

Noin studied the frowning feline, cats were not the people lovers your average dogs were after all, "Hello."

Trowa titled his head at the female with short dark purple hair, her bangs were similarly spiky though much shorter then his own. She had no mage gift so he was unconcerned with this unarmed giftless human, "Hello."

"So you are gifted?" Noin asked still seeing nothing striking besides the feline's eyes, the spots were charming though, "You look just like all the others."

"So do you human," Trowa reminded the female not sure why he should look any different, Hiro and Zechs looked the same as any other human besides attire. Wealthy humans did not tend to dress as common or poor humans did, mages often were on the dressy side.

Noin blinked at the tone, only Hiro could use that dismissive tone with her and not get a reprimand. Hiro was a friend, he became short when tried, hurt, or frustrated, he never meant anything by it, and so was always forgiven. This feline was not her friend, she was not even sure he was even on her side. "Do you know who I am?"

"Human ranks mean little, but yes I do," Trowa answered crossing his arms, eyes narrowing slightly at her challenge. "You stink of your mate, I would know you even if he had addressed you by name."

Noin gaped at the feline for a moment, ignoring Zechs and Hiro sharing a look, "Are all your kind so arrogant?" She rarely lorded over others but this feline's less then subtle hostilely towards them annoyed her.

Trowa sneered, human posturing did no good when their scent betrayed them so easily, though it could still be fun to watch. "Do you mean non-humans, or non-human mages?"

"You are an abomination not a mage!" Noin knew that smirk, she hated that smirk, Zechs loved to use that smirk.

Eyes narrowed at the female's choice of words, how tedious humans could become so very quickly. "Then why should I fight for your side? Perhaps your enemy deserves my loyalty?"

"Our enemy wishes to destroy all life, not simply enslave us," Noin reminded the feline unsure how serious he had been. Surly he was smart enough to see they were not his enemy, unless he cared to make them one.

Trowa showed fang when the fool mentioned slavery, she had no idea what that was like. "There is no _us_ , there are humans and there are my kind. You wish to enslave all like me."

"And why not?" Noin snapped, the feline's frustration was like a blow to the head, "Your kind was created to win the war for our side."

"And we did," Trowa reminded the human eyes cold, he knew the history of his race better then any human. "And now we to be sacrificed once again for you holier then thou mages to solve a problem _you_ created in the first place."

"What?" Noin asked confused, Zechs frowned but said nothing when she looked to him for some answer.

"You human's tainted this world with your magic while you failed at playing gods," Trowa closed his eyes clenching his fists, "And now the very bones of Thukat shift, imbued with the very magic your kind left there to fester."

"How dare you speak of what you do not know!" Zechs snapped, Noin could hold her own just fine but she was no mage. This growling and snapping could turn to blows at any moment, and she had not magic or weapon with which to fight back.

"Have you ever seen a tainted land before?" Trowa demanded turning his attention to Zechs. "You mages do not understand such places because you hide from them. Their stink creeps beyond their borders, corrupting until the land grows ever wider. Or will you deny Thukat has doubled in size since the Great Wars?”

“How do you know all of this?” Noin asked confused, she was no mage but she did know about the Dead Woods, an evil land even dark mages did not get too close to.

Trowa crossed his arms, eyes narrowed slightly, “Perhaps if you tried talking to us rather then enslaving us you'd learn something.”

“Answer me!” Noin demanded, dark eyes narrowing when the feline ignored her studying his short claws, “Now!”

Trowa turned catching Noin's fist easily in his palm, “In the real world power rules not blood, and I will kill you. Queen or not I will not be shrieked at by some spoiled human royal.” Ears shifted when Zechs growled winds flaring, growling again when they were met head on. “Just because I am not a mage does not mean I am weak _human_.”

“Stop!” Hiro ordered drawing dark eyes from Noin that Zechs had failed to. “You've made your point, now release Noin and sit down.”

“Or?” Trowa challenged, he was curious to see what the dark haired mage would do, Zechs was remaining remarkably calm for his mate being far from safe.

“Can you take the both of us so easily?” Hiro asked voice calm but firm, he wanted there to be no doubt that if Noin was not released there would be a real fight to be had. The feline regarded him for a moment, clearly taking him seriously, though not showing any signs of being intimated at the prospect of having to fight off two mages at once. Frowning the feline released Noin and sat down as ordered, arms and legs crossing with a contemptuous snort.

Noin backed away when her hand was released, rubbing it absently she kept her dark eyes on the feline, noticing the bruise. “How did you get that?” The feline glanced down at it before ignoring her, as indifferent as any house cat. “Hiro?”

“Last night he could not even walk he damaged his ankle so badly,” Hiro answered knowing he would not have to elaborate much there.

“Why? Brute force cannot break a blinding chain,” Noin knew many tried but had never heard of anyone succeeding. Not mage, monster, anything, unless the binding spell was miscast or the caster nothing more then a novice, it would hold.

“If you had nothing left to lose you would likely try regardless,” Trowa muttered softly, he did not care if the humans understood or not.

Noin blinked, the feline had not hissed, “Try what, suicide?”

Trowa sneered at Noin holding up his hands, extending his claws for show, “My hands were free, and these cut bone.”

“Zechs can't you bind them?” Noin did not like the look of those claws, the idea of ten of those short blades raking flesh was very unpleasant.

“He is right Lady Noin, he had plenty of time to bleed out, he is not suicidal.” Hiro knew more bindings would slow down if not completely end all gaining of trust and understanding.

“Aren't I?” Trowa countered sounding amused with the denial of his possible insanity.

“Do you want to be chained to a wall again?” Hiro demanded, annoyed the feline was once again being difficult when it was uncalled for.

Trowa shrugged, “Irrelevant it will happen regardless. I am too valuable to be damaged until it is my turn to be sacrificed.”

“We are not monsters,” Noin muttered, she did not like the way the feline viewed them all.

Trowa narrowed his eyes at the uncomfortable looking female, “I kill your kind not enslave. So just who is the more monstrous one here?”

“Silence both of you!” Hiro snapped losing patience with all this infighting, normally he would not snap at Noin like he had. “Our enemy wants us all dead, fighting amongst ourselves solves nothing.”

“Nor will defeating it,” Trowa said evenly, not convinced the other two humans understood, Hiro seemed quicker to catch his meanings. “We helped before and became hunted, if we win again we may just decide to become the hunters. Your mages will be weaken or killed, and our kind needs no magic to defeat our foes.”

“You cannot beat the evil feline,” Zechs reminded the annoyed young man tone mostly even, he did not like the fact the feline had raised a valid point.

“Why because I am not human, bitter, or because I will have no will when I am to face it? Tell me how you plan to keep the Dark from snatching your puppet's little strings?” Trowa noted Zechs' frown and smirked slightly, “I see you don't know how to do you?”

“I am no expert in binding spells,” Zechs admitted begrudgingly, a master in the binding arts may have better luck.

“Clearly,” Trowa scoffed, unphased by the mage's confession of an unmastered skill, perhaps there was something to work with there. “You could not even hold me battered and weakened, as a demon your skill will be worst then useless.”

Zechs frowned, wondering if the feline knew how to make a point without being so needlessly unpleasant about it, “And your solution feline?” Keeping his voice neutral he began to wonder how Hiro had made any headway at all.

“Let you humans clean up your mess,” Trowa answered eying the blonde, this could be an interesting conversation.

“There are too few of us freaks to seal it if we fail,” Zechs decided to respond with the truth rather then meeting snark for snark.

“True,” Trowa allowed, not caring if the blonde had meant mages, or whatever he was, it did not matter. “However most of my kind are already useless pets, or dead anyway, so at least my race will out live yours.”

“There is a better way,” Hiro offered, the back and forth between Zechs and the feline was getting them no where.

“Oh?” Trowa prompted curiosity getting the best of him, the dark haired mage had a better understanding of him then the blonde.

Hiro frowned slightly, the oh was a bit goading but he let it go, “You want freedom for you race yes?”

Trowa frowned at Hiro, the human already knew he did, “Your point mage?”

“Take it,” Hiro answered, ignoring the annoyed look, if he was looking at slavery then death he would not be in the most cooperative mood either.

Trowa blinked, that was not the answer he had been expecting, “From?”

“Lead your kind,” Hiro had seen it before, one strong will leading others to freedom surly the feline would have earned it if he lived through the war to come.

Trowa frowned looking away, “I am no leader, I am a solitary predator, lions form prides not leopards.”

“Lions do not have your sharp tongue and will,” Hiro knew the feline would do fine if given a chance, not all good leaders started out thinking they could even be leaders to begin with.

Trowa would not argue with Hiro's logic there, at least when it came to male lions, “This is a trick.”

“No,” Hiro assured the unsure feline with a shake of his head, he was not one to lie to gain loyalty, it never ended well. “Human and nons worked together once, we must again to win.” The dark haired mage walked up to the seated feline, looking down at him he kept his eyes locked with slitted ones. “You do not hate me so trust me, as one fighter to another.”

Trowa frowned slightly as he searched dark eyes, “You would trust us?”

“Yes,” Hiro would trust any fighter who fought the Darkness because they hated it, truly and utterly despised it.

“Amusing, I will consider your proposal,” Trowa assured the mage with a hint of a smirk, he was not sure if the human realized what he had just done.

“Hiro?” Noin was not sure he was making the best move, even if she did normally trust his judgment.

“No Noin, he has a point,” Zechs spoke up, knowing why his wife had some concerns with the agreement. “If the feline can learn to behave as a civilized soldier I will allow it.”

“He will,” Hiro did not turn from the feline, he was sure in time Zechs would not annoy the feline as much either.

“Done,” Zechs agreed with a nod, frowning he glared at the feline getting his attention. “Touch my wife like that again and I _will_ kill you.”

Trowa regarded the tall blonde for a moment before bowing his head, “Fair.”

“Good,” Zechs turned to Noin with a smile, nodding to Hiro he followed his wife out of the room.

Hiro sighed as he turned his attention back to the seated feline, “You are imposable.”

Trowa smirked at the human mage amused, “I am feline.”

“Human stereotype,” Hiro countered arms crossing, that smirk had to have gotten the feline in trouble before.

“Not all are completely inaccurate,” Trowa reminded the mage, cheek resting on his fist.

“No I guess not,” Hiro allowed, at least the feline was calm again, he preferred calm.

“Why do you trust me human?” Trowa asked curious, they had some issues still but it was clear that Hiro trusted him to an extent.

“Hiro, my name is Hiro,” Hiro reminded the feline, he knew the use of human was more habit now than hissing but he still wished the feline would use his given name.

“I am aware,” Trowa replied, chin resting on the back of his hand as he regarded the human, curious to see if he would snap or not.

Hiro frowned slightly at the indifferent feline, his kind had names so it was not as if the concept was new to him, “Use it.”

Trowa shrugged, it was not an unreasonable request really, “I could.”

Hiro frowned but decided to let it go, the feline would do as he wished in the end, “Would you turn your forces on us?”

“Depends on if you can be trusted,” Trowa answered lowering his arm, there was no reason to lie to the human.

“Can we?” Hiro knew the feline was learning to trust him, and possibly Zechs, but they were not there yet.

“You can be,” Trowa answered evenly, the dark haired mage was trying to understand his way of thinking, which is more then he could say for most.

“Is that why you obeyed?” Hiro would not assume he had intimated the feline into backing down, he already knew they shared a similar lack of fear. He was curious about the feline's motives, he was was starting to get a decent feel for him. It would help them work together if they could better understand each other.

Trowa nodded, “Consider it respect wolf style.”

“Nobel beasts,” Hiro understood the logic there, wolves were like soldiers with a strict code of respect they adhered to.

“Yes,” Trowa agreed, he did not mind wolves in general, dogs were another matter, “You remind me of one.” The feline frowned at the mage, head tilting as felines did, “Why stand up for us?”

“Your kind killed few here, you were not hurting anyone.” Hiro may not have had the best opinion of Beastials but he had never hated them, they were simply wild animals that could talk to him. Things had changed now that he had gotten to know one, animalistic he might be but the feline was not just a talking animal.

“Predators attack when provoked,” Trowa was use to being provoked by humans, they seemed to enjoy provoking anything not like them even other humans.

“So do soldiers,” Hiro did not need to ask what the feline was thinking, he knew how horrid humans could be.

“This is true,” Trowa allowed, most soldier did seem to know how to behave themselves for the most part.

“Will you try?” Hiro wanted to know if the feline was willing to truly work with them, with him.

“To behave? It could in fun to try,” Trowa teased with a smirk, he could come to enjoy bantering with the human on a daily basis.

Hiro sighed shaking his head, “Nanashi...”

“Nanashi?” Trowa asked frowning slightly, it had sounded more like a name then anything but he did not know it.

“It means no name,” Hiro answered, he was use to answering questions when he did not speak common.

“I do have a name,” Trowa reminded the mage arching a brow at him, humans just had to name anything.

“And will you tell it to me?” Hiro knew the feline was not insulted he had only been teasing, he did seem to enjoy sarcasm.

“Tell a mage my name? I think not,” Trowa knew how names worked, mages had their little secret ones to protect themselves from other mages, to know a things name was to control a thing.

“Then I shall address you as Nanashi, if you do not mind.” If the feline was to be useful he would need some sort of name, and Hiro would have been shocked if the feline would have given his own.

Trowa frowned considering that, a human given nickname would not be so bad really, “Pretty.”

“I never thought about it,” Hiro took the feline's response as a yes, he was very vocal about things he disliked.

“Your native tongue is strange, pleasant but strange,” Trowa had heard many human tongues, each had it's own character and charm really.

“I am from far away,” Hiro was pleased the feline liked his tongue, not everyone he met did.

“Lonely?” Trowa swore he heard it in the human's voice, though he might just have been hearing things.

“Sometimes,” Hiro admitted with a sigh, most of the time he was too busy to feel lonely, or much of anything.

“Do my kind exist there?” Trowa asked leaning forwards, arms resting on his knees, hands loosely clasped.

Hiro nodded, preferring this kind of conversation to the one Nanashi and Noin had been having, “Yes but not like you...stripes not spots.”

“Tigers are as arrogant as any Alpha, and just as easy to defeat,” Trowa knew a thing or two about posturing leaders and their lack of true fighting skill.

“Tigers are the largest,” Hiro knew Beastial sizes did not reflect their animals, leopards were large felines but he had met a bear that had been smaller then Nanashi.

“True,” Trowa agreed, there was no denying tigers were the largest of the large cats, but size alone did not mean they were the most dangerous. “But my kind rule the jungle trees where they will not go...besides size does not grantee victory, skill does.”

“And skill you have?” Hiro teased, adopting the feline's tone bantering was not something he did often.

Trowa smirked at the use of his tone, the human showed some promise, “Can you block Zechs?”

“Yes, but our powers clash,” Hiro knew all about fire and air, it could clash horribly or empower one another.

“You don't,” Trowa had seen the two mages together enough and they were friends, for how long he was unsure.

“Not now,” Hiro corrected, there was no way for the feline to have known that, he highly doubted such things were common knowledge outside of soldier gossip. “We came to an understanding after butting heads a few times.”

Trowa nodded, that made sense and Hiro had no reason to lie about his relationships, “Can we?”

“You tell me?” Hiro was open to making friends, really making friends, with the feline but he could not force the other to comply.

Trowa frowned slightly as he studied the human mage for a moment before nodding, “I think so...Hiro.”

Hiro smiled at the use of his name as requested, it was a good start, “Good. Stay here and relax, lessons will begin after lunch.”

“This morning has been rather taxing,” Trowa comment dryly, at least now he knew Zechs was not a complete fool either.

Hiro patted the feline's shoulder, he was coming around slowly, “That it has been, I will be back soon enough.”

Trowa looked up at the touch, the mage did not seem to fear losing his fingers, “I'll be here.”

**2Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix2**

“Sir?” A young recruit asked eying the feline, not comfortable at all.

“It is all right he is with me,” Hiro assured the grunt, Nanashi did not look very friendly eying the man like a possible toy.

“Of course sir,” The young recruit responded trying to relax.

“Report,” Hiro ordered, not about to cuddle the new soldier, he had nothing to fear from Nanashi at the moment.

The young man stiffened, “All gifted Beastials have been secured, and the normal ones are being shipped to trainers to be worked with until needed.” Fidgeting under a narrowed green glare he swallowed, “Sir are you sure he is safe to be around?”

“Enough, dismissed,” Hiro muttered, in no mood to deal with overly fearful underlings right now.

“Sir,” The young man kept his eyes on the feline as he walked as quickly as he could form the room.

“If you think I will call you sir every five minutes you can forget it, brainless habit.” Trowa had no problem with rank being respected but that human had responded with sir as others responded to him with feline.

“You have a point,” Hiro did not require it from trusted officers under his command, for them it was a sigh of respect as it should be, not a programed response.

“Good,” Trowa was in no mood to replaced yes master with yes sir, he had been born free and needed no master in his life. “So these soldiers are good at fighting humans how about anything else?”

Hiro got the feeling Nanashi's dislike of sir stemmed form his dislike of servitude, felines were not canines after all. “Monsters, rabid beasts, minions, all are taught to fight such things, but they are of limited intelligence.” The mage nodded to the small group of his men training with staves, as useful weapon if one knew how to use it, “Fight them.”

Trowa frowned at the mage, was this a test of some kind? “Are you serious?”

“Yes,” Hiro answered clapping his hands to get his men's attention, “Kougeki!”

Black rimmed ear turned as a foot lashed out, knocking the attacking male aside, tail catching the wooden staff he had been using. Taking the smooth wood in his clawed hands he sneered at the remaining five humans, “Well, have at it then.”

Hiro watched his men attack as others gathered around to watch, not that he blamed them. Nanashi parried and floored the four less skilled of the men standing, since trainees stayed down when they went out of the circle. Duke caught the feline across his left cheek drawing a thin line of blood, earning a growl low in the feline's throat. Curved fangs closed around the staff, snapping it in two as he swung, his own staff catching Duke behind his knees bringing him to the ground. Glaring down at the best of the six he rested the tip of his staff to the floor, “If this is the best you can do then you had better pray that when you win you can still defeat those of us who remain.”

Hiro nodded, the feline had a valid point, “These are not masters, but you have a point. Thank you, you are excused.” The mage frowned at the feline as his men went back to training, “Why did you not just claw the staves?”

“Because I can use your weapons,” Trowa answered with a smirk, it had been an entertaining little distraction. “Fang and claw scare, but a beast wielding human weapons better then the humans scares far more.”

“Do all you large cats have a mean streak?” Hiro asked, Nanashi's logic was sound, and that smirk was amused.

“I'd like to think so,” Trowa answered, absently studying the humans around him, he did not recognize all the fighting styles.

Hiro shook his head, he had been expecting that, “I see basic weapon training will not be necessary, and I will assume you know how to scout.”

“I would hope so, a hunter who cannot hunt hunt dies,” Scouting and hunting were similar, scouts did sometimes kill what they were tracking.

“True,” Hiro frowned slightly, deciding to just be blunt with his next question, “Can you read?”

Trowa frowned as he turned his attention from the retreating humans back to the mage, “Read what?”

“Anything...you are clearly educated,” Hiro had met quite a few Beastials who could not speak, Nanashi spoke as well as he did.

“A little, but I don't need to read your spells,” Trowa did not need to read a spell to learn how to fight it.

“Perhaps you do,” Hiro responded thinking out loud, fingers curled near his chin.

“What?” Trowa frowned at the mage, no other human had ever made him think as much.

“If you can use elemental magic then perhaps you could learn to use other forms as well.” Hiro was curious to see if Nanashi had that kind of potential, he seemed to have the power.

“For what purpose?” Trowa was intrigued by the idea, but no one had mentioned teaching spells to anyone.

“To become stronger same as any mage,” Hiro had learned to do things he had never considered he could learn to do, thanks to Zechs.

“Is that wise?” Trowa asked as he flicked long bangs, “I do not plan to serve you humans for long. Is it really wise to teach me your tricks?”

“Who taught you to use your gifts?” Hiro was curious about such things, the feline had some skill he had already seen it.

“I did,” Trowa answered shaking his head at the human, he was only curious a feeling the feline was use to. “My kind do not know spells, can't you humans learn anything on your own?”

“We have masters and teachers to show us how toy use our gifts, few are self taught.” Hiro had met or heard of a few who had been found and then formally trained.

Trowa tilted his head, “And what of gifted who see no teachers?” It had to happen, humans were spread all over the world mage's had their schools in only a few places.

“Some go mad, some lose their gifts, some die,” Hiro answered, he was not often asked about such things, mages learned during their studies, and normal humans did not care to ask.

“Lose?” Trowa did not see any reason for a mage to just lose a gift, it had to be more complicated then that.

Hiro nodded, Beastials had only recently returned to being a mage barring race so they likely had not learned that. “When a gift is not used it weakens until it is lost forever.”

Trowa could understand that, unused skills became rusty this seemed to be no different in principle, “Why do some die?”

“Some gifts are destructive and hard to control. Usually when a child shows the sighs of being gifted their village will contact the nearest mage who informs the Council.” Hiro had not had to spend long in any of the academies, he was thankfully as fast learner.

“And your masters send people to see if the child is worthy?” Trowa had no doubt weak gifts were useless unless dealing with normal humans.

“Weak gifts are easily mastered, average gifts take years at an academy usually, while those of exceptional power or rare gifts are handled more personally.” Hiro had mastered his gifts and been given rank because he was talented and loyal to his superiors.

Trowa frowned slightly, at least mages made sense when it came to training, “And if I was human?”

“To be self-taught, and able to match someone like Zechs...you would have been handled very personally.” Hiro had to admit to a Beastial that would likely not be the honor it was to a human mage.

“Is that good?” Trowa was not sure what mage teachers were like, he was only familiar with the mages they produced, and they were often cocky which suited him just fine.

“Nanashi your control is amazing,” Hiro answered, not really answering the feline's question, he would likely not have enjoyed that kind of attention.

Trowa blinked before looking down, he had never been complemented on his gifts before, “Hunters learn to control themselves.”

“How can you be so modest yet so arrogant at the same time?” Hiro had noticed that, Nanashi could do modest when he chose, he just did not choose to very often.

“I am feline, we are often confident,” Trowa answered evenly, Hiro had not called him arrogant to be insulting after all.

“And coy,” Hiro half teased, he did not mind it really now since the feline had decided he was not a threat, it made him more pleasant company.

“Why should I no be?” Trowa challenged with a half smirk, Hiro had earned some favor others had not.

“It's just your nature,” Hiro answered, felines were like that, Nanashi had a lot in common with a few house cats he knew.

“That it is...were you frightened?” Trowa was curious to know if Hiro had been scared of his gifts or not, he was a human who knew he could be born a mage.

“Very,” Hiro answered, ignoring the blink. “My village was a small one and full of myth. Luckily the priest recognized what I was.”

Trowa frowned, he could guess what would have happened otherwise, “Humans hate what is different.”

“And your race?” Hiro knew Beastials had once had mages, most magic created races had some sort of gift, but had only regained their mage lines roughly twenty years ago.

Trowa sighed, “Some would hate me, most would fear and hope I would lead them against the humans they feared more.”

“Will you continue to enjoy making the humans here nervous?” Hiro was fine with it as long as the feline kept his claws to himself.

Trowa smirked, it was amusing watching them fidget like so many rabbits, “Of course.”

“Sir?”

“Yes Telessa?” Hiro asked turning his attention to the friendly Latino who had never been scared of him.

“Your swords have been repaired,” Telessa answered, the sheaths had been damaged and required special care.

“Arigato,” Hiro took the twin blades back with a bow, he had missed having them.

“Not at all sir,” Telessa assured the young man smiling, turning to the feline she smiled at him as well. “Hello there feline, I hear you are very dangerous.”

“And yet I smell no fear...interesting,” Trowa titled his head at the smiling female, her darker skin was a bit lighter then his spots.

“I am no threat to you or your people...you are as intriguing as your animal counterpart.” Telessa had heard Beastials had hints of beasts mixed with normal human looks and here was the proof, with very charming spots.

“Oh?” Trowa had already decided he liked this one, she did not smell of fear or lust, sadly curiously had no scent.

“In Jarra there is a place full of exotic animals called a zoo,” Telessa answered, she had enjoyed it since the animals were well treated. “May I?” The feline nodded as he titled his head, purring when she stroked the spots on his cheek, “Just as soft. Thank you.”

“Beast only bare their fangs at enemies,” Trowa reminded the pleasant female, curious if Hiro had any other underlings like her.

“I will remember that,” Telessa assured the feline with a knowing smile, she liked him too. “Hiro-san, Neko-san.”

Hiro returned Telessa's head bow before turning his attention to the feline, “So you can be nice.”

Trowa rolled his eyes at the teasing, “She's harmless.”

Hiro chuckled softly, glad they had gotten along, “Make her mad and then try saying that.” Half teasing he examined the dark cherry wood of the sheathes that had been returned to him. Glancing up he noticed dark green studying them and he held one out with a slight smile. “Care to try it out?”

“You trust me?” Trowa could tell the blades meant something to the mage, claws and wood did not tend to favor the wood.

“Yes, go on take it,” Hiro knew Nanashi would be careful with the blade, he did know how to handle them.

Trowa hesitated but carefully took the smooth wood, slowly drawing the blade, the frosted metal catching the light, “Beautiful.”

“They are my clan's and very old,” Hiro explained, they were exquisite weapons, “I have many, but these are my favorites.”

Trowa nodded, frowning at the rearing bird craved into eh base of the blade, “Crest?”

“A phoenix, they can withstand great flames thanks to the phoenix feathers merged into the blades.” As long as Nanashi knew what a phoenix was that should make sense to him.

“You can do that?” Trowa knew capturing the essence of something and infusing a weapon or charm with it was not something just any mage could do. He had heard plenty of mages whine about such things as he stalked them, mages talked too much.

“No,” Hiro answered shaking his head, he had never tried really but that was not important right now. “They date from the Great War, when the first Yui mage wielded them in battle.”

Trowa replaced the blade, the sound it made was different then the straight bladed swords he was use to, “He died, didn't he?”

“Yes,” Hiro bowed his head, he had died well and that was very important to a warrior. “Legend says he used his great powers to become a phoenix, burning his enemies to cinders before turning to ash himself. As his flaming form died out a feather from each wing fell and merged with his blades, typical of the time really.”

“You don't believe it?” Trowa was intrigued by the story, it sounded like this Yui had been a great warrior and mage.

“I am not sure really...forgive me I am being sentimental,” Hiro knew he was indulging himself a little but the feline did not seem to mind.

Trowa shook his head, “Family does that, there is no need to apologize.”

“All right,” Hiro took the offered blade back, not asking the feline if he had any family, he was not sure he wanted to know just then. “Come, I need to put these away, and you will have another chance to show off.”

“Oh?” Trowa asked falling in beside the mage, showing off had proven to be enjoyable so far, he would not mind it remaining so.

“A team of nobles are coming by soon, I would like you to show them our men are the best at what they do.” Hiro and Zechs took pride in their underlings being the best at what they did once they were fully trained.

“I am not one of your grunts,” Trowa reminded the mage evenly, he did not care much for nobles but he was not a grunt or a pet, he did not do tricks at anyone's beck and call.

“No, but you are one of my _men_ , besides nobles are the ones who pay us soldiers to capture your kind for their pleasure and amusement.” Hiro had never liked the practice, a servant was not a whore, and treating them as such was one of the reason nobles were so disliked by the poorer masses.

Trowa frowned eyes narrowing, he knew all about such things, “True...very well this could prove to be amusing.”

**2Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix2**

Hope you all enjoyed this little update this Valentine’s day, and are looking forward to more as the year goes on. There will be more with Noin and Zechs and their evolving relationship with Trowa, as this one focused on Hiro's. Look for 'Celtic Cat' on the 22nd and a new 'Feline Series' fic come March. Make sure you leave any thoughts you want me to know in a review. Hope to see you around my othe 1x3x1 fics as well.


	3. Birds And Cats

Gah why does it always feel it has not been so long since I last updated these but it turns out to be like a year? I guess because I am always working on a few fics at a time so it makes it ease to forget how long it has been since the last update. I am a little surprised my Twiter isn't full of fans encouraging me to type something. I need to type up more 1x3x3 stuff, Trowa otaku myself, variety is the spice of life.

**WarNinGs** : A little racists/bigotry here and there, a little violence, a lot of talking.

**Aishi Say**

“ _You are only as_ _ **alone**_ _as you_ _ **choose**_ _to be_.”

“ _That was...actually pretty_ _ **wise**_ _._ ”

Beast Boy and Raven from a panel I have collected. Sounds like something someone would say to either Trowa or Heero, and a possible response.

**3Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix3**

Trowa stretched, sitting down on the stone railing, white billowy sleeves sliding his rams as cracked his knuckles over his head. “So now that I'm presentable care to tell me what game we're playing?”

Hiro glanced at the feline, “Do you know archery?”

Trowa frowned slightly at the question, “Yeah, hunters use it, why?”

“Well this is a little different,” Hiro was not surprised the feline knew archery thanks to hunters.

Trowa tilted his head at the mage, “Oh?”

“The bows are bespelled and so hard to use without training, each noble is a prizeholder.” Hiro was not worried about Nanashi following along, he did not need every little detail explained.

“So this is sport?” Trowa knew prize and sport went hand in hand, nobles loved their sports.

“Yes,” Hiro answered with a nod, it did require real skill unlike some sports nobles played.

“And how am I to use your magiced toys?” Hiro had not even asked if he could use a bow, let alone a magical one. Trowa was starting to wonder about this whole thing.

“You are a Windcaller, and your will is strong,” Hiro answered the feline who was starting to sound a bit annoyed.

Trowa frowned at the mage, “My will?”

“Strong wills are needed as well as skill, skill and will you have,” Hiro had no doubt the feline would get the hang of it.

“Isn't using magic cheating?” Trowa saw no point in using magic to hit something when an arrow would do just as well, humans.

Hiro glanced at the feline, “Only if you use it to attack a fellow archer. Can you call energy?”

“You mean those glowing orbs you mages use?” Trowa asked, he had wondered when those would come up.

“Yes,” All mages were trained to focus their powers into balls of power, how powerful they were depended on the mage in question. Hiro was curious if something like Nanashi could focus as well as a human.

Trowa frowned at the human for a moment, “I've never tried.”

“It will flow like the wind, you have to charge the arrows,” Hiro was not entirely surprised the feline had not bothered with flashier powers.

“Ah, yes, flashy showy magic...besides the pleasure of defeating nobles what is the reward?” Trowa was curious about what was in this for the archers.

Hiro caught the amused tone, “Depends on wagers really.”

“Sir they are gathering now.”

“Good, come Nanashi,” Hiro turned heading inside, motioning for the feline to follow.

**3Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix3**

“Look a _pet_ wants to play.”

“Blah let it.”

Trowa smirked leaning slightly yo his left, “So Hiro which is your foe?”

“They are not enemies, but see the one in red?” Hiro nodded towards the noble he mentioned, the man was nothing more then an annoyance.

Trowa glanced in the direction Hiro indicated, the red was hard to miss, “Yes.”

“Enjoy,” Hiro had no problem allowing Nanashi to 'play' a bit with the noble.

Trowa was not sure what the other had done but he already did not like him “Oh I'm sure I will.”

Hiro nodded, “Good, remember hit the orb.”

“I know pretty fireworks,” Trowa muttered, clawed hand waving dismissively at the mage as they stopped. Taking the white bow he examined the clear crystals fitted into the hallows craved into the bow, some sort of rune system he could not read, “Curious.”

“The gems store power,” Hiro was not sure if the feline knew that, it was common knowledge to mages, but Beastials might just assume mages wore gems because they were expensive.

Trowa frowned tilting his head, “Why?”

“The main theory is because they hold the light, but I really can't say.” Hiro knew they did and for most mages that was enough, he would not mind a more definitive answer.

Trowa titled the bow allowing the gems to sparkle, shrugging after a moment, “I guess that makes sense.”

“Somewhat,” Hiro agreed, clearly the feline was not overly concerned even if he was curious. “Don't worry so much about why it works, just worry about making it work.”

“Hey _Boy_ what are you thinking?” The red clad noble demanded walking up to Hiro, “Too scared to face me yourself?”

Hiro looked down at the noble, arms crossing, “You are too bothersome so my newest tracker will be playing with you.”

“Do I look like a ball of yarn to you?” The noble huffed annoyed, he did not like being insulted to his face.

“Your clothes do,” Trowa muttered half under his breath as he tested the string. “Oh dear did I say that out loud, silly me?”

“If you three are done some of us did come to shot,” A man in blue half chided half teased the trio.

“So true Rashi,” The red clad noble agreed as smug as ever. “Oh _Boy_ a wager?”

“Yes?” Hiro answered indifferently, Nanashi had gone back to testing the bow.

“If I win I get your new tracker,” The noble answered sneering.

“And if he wins?” Hiro asked, holding up a hand when Nanashi's ears shifted as he growled.

“What do you want?” The noble asked pleased he had upset the feline.

“Blackfelt,” Hiro answered smirking, Nanashi keeping quite for the moment but clearly annoyed.

“Atra don't do it,” Rashi cautioned, he knew better then to mess with Yui.

“Fine, it is agreed,” Atra agreed, shaking Hiro's hand.

“Excuse you,” Trowa hissed as he turned, ignoring the retreating noble.

“Relax Blackfelt is for you,” Hiro was not surprised the feline was annoyed.

“Whoever that is,” Trowa muttered, “He is a champion, I've never done this before are you mad?”

“No but you are and anger is useful,” Hiro had no doubt motivation would only help the feline's performance.

Trowa frowned before smirking, “There is hope for you yet.”

Zechs grinned watching Hiro and the feline, they were planing something and he was curious to see exactly what it was. A whispered phrase and gesture activated the bows as he stood, raised dais allowing for a better view. Leaning down he smiled at his wife, “I am sure this match will be interesting.”

“No doubt,” Noin agreed, she was also curious.

Zechs straightened, “Archers strike!”

Trowa sighed, drawing back the string worked the like before so he closed his eyes, listening to the wordless whisper in his ear. Letting the arrow fly he blinked when the orb blew in a colorful display. Orb reforming smaller and brighter then before, “hm.”

Atra caught a blink when on of the others missed and was shocked by their bow, “Scared _Kitten_.”

Trowa sneered showing off a fang, extending then retracting it just for show, “Are you?” Pale green flashed as orb after orb was destroyed, man after man falling. Drawing his arm back he frowned when he sensed an attack, summoning a shield of air to stop a flaming hand from snatching his arrow, before the shield shifted and snuffed out the hand.

“Alright who did that?” Atra demanded, Rashi had no wind powers nor would he have protected the feline's shot.

“I did,” Trowa answered frowning at the noble, not sure what burning his arrows would accomplish.

“Lying beast,” Atra muttered, some mage was messing him.

Trowa drew an arrow tossing it into the air, stopping it about an inch above a clawed fingertip, “No, I am talented.”

“Final round Nanashi, Atra, continue,” Zechs ordered not amused by the noble's muttering.

Trowa sneered at Atra before aiming, allowing Atra to fire before shifting his aim, pale green hitting the coin sized orb causing the red arrow to hit the wall missing. As Atra fell he took out his orb turning, “You humans are not very creative are you?”

“Cheater!” Atra accused, half convinced Zechs was behind the arrow trick.

“There is no rule against striking an opponent’s orb to win, nor is there one saying the archer must be human.” Zechs reminded the noble coolly as he walked down the few stairs to the floor, nobles could be such sore losers. Turning to the feline he smiled slightly, “Well done Nanashi.”

Trowa bowed his head, before turning to replace the bow to the cradle, “Now what is Blackfelt?”

“Blah,” Atra muttered, figured the blonde was in on making the nobles look foolish.

Trowa frowned as he snapped his fingers, winds flaring as they knocked the noble back to hands and knees. A slash displacing his feeble flames, “Do not make me make you human.”

“Enough!” Zechs snapped, “Atra leave my presence and you.” Nanashi narrowed his eyes ready to be challenged, “Glory to you Striker.”

“Striker?” Trowa asked titling his head with a frown, glory made it sound like a good thing.

Hiro smiled as he came up to Nanashi, it was nice seeing Zechs and the feline being civil, “It's what the winner is called.”

“Oh...thank you,” Trowa had not disliked this sport, annoying Atra had also been enjoyable.

Zechs nodded, “I am still amazed you could do that at all.” Archery was a skilled intensive style, add magic to the mix and it was even more so.

“I learn quickly,” Trowa dismissed, no one had asked if he had any archery skill before today.

Zechs smirked slightly, “I see. Hiro I'll leave introductions to you.”

“My Lord,” Hiro said with a bow of his head.

**3** **Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix** **3**

Trowa blinked at the black beast, “That is Blackfelt?”

Hiro smiled amused, “You were expecting something like you?”

Trowa frowned at the human, “Well...maybe.”

“Hardly,” Hiro replied with a soft chuckle, Nanashi had likely not thought much about what Blackfelt might be. “If you plan on fighting with us you will need a mount, and seeing as you are mythical and so is he.” The mage trailed off since the logic was pretty clear, whistling sharply to summon the unicorn, obsidian horn glinting in the sun.

- _Hello Hiro, who is your friend hm?_ -

“This is Nanashi your new rider,” Hiro answered with a nod to the feline.

- _He is gifted?_ \- Blackfelt asked mentally, tilting his head slightly at the feline.

“Yes,” Hiro answered, he knew the feline could heard the unicorn just fine.

- _Hello Nanashi_ \- Blackfelt greeted, mental voice sounding pleased.

“Hello,” Trowa greeted, watching the creature.

Blackfelt nudged the feline, smiling a bit of a horse smile when his forehead below his horn was scratched. - _ahh...That feels_ _ **very**_ _good, I will enjoy this._ -

Trowa smiled at the happy creature, “I never thought I would met something like you...simply amazing.”

- _You'll swell my head Spotted One_ _but thank you. Hiro thank you.-_ Blackfelt much preferred the feline to Atra, and not just because he was so genuinely pleased just to meet him.

“It was his doing, I only helped a little,” Hiro had set the wager up but Nanashi had done all the work, he did not take credit for what he had not done.

- _Well thank you both then_.- Blackfelt was more then happy no mater which of the young men had done what.

“It was fun,” Trowa dismissed, he had defeated Atra because he was annoying, Hiro was the one who knew what Blackfelt was.

Hiro chuckled, “The crowd did seem to enjoy it. Come, Blackfelt needs to take his place in the royal stables.” Since Hiro was one of Zechs' men he could keep the unicorn in the stables with his own mount, which was convenient.

- _Oh just let me out I can see to getting there myself, you two go relax._ \- Blackfelt did not need leaded around like a normal horse, he could 'talk' for one.

“All right,” Hiro opened the gate allowing the night black steed to pass before re-latching it, “Nanashi.”

**3Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix3**

Nanashi sniffed, sitting on the castle wall looking out at the forest, “Anything?” Hiro asked looking out at the forest, it was a pleasant view.

“No, your home is safe,” Trowa answered not turning, Hiro was not a threat.

“For now it is yours as well,” Hiro reminded the feline softly.

Trowa shrugged slightly, “I move around a lot, places mean nothing.”

“Nanashi you can relax a little, people here are starting to respect you,” Hiro knew the feline was still getting use to everything, he was doing all right really.

“I would rather they leave me alone,” Trowa was not a social animal, making friends was not a major concern.

Hiro nodded, not saying anything for a moment, “They will do that too.”

“And you?” Trowa asked curious, Hiro had a few friends here but he was not followed by many everywhere he went.

“My enemies fear me,” Hiro answered looking down, not sure if Nanashi wanted to be left alone simply because he disliked people, or he wished them to run in fear.

“Atra was unworthy prey,” Trowa had enjoyed beating him but would not enjoy doing it over and over, he would prefer simply killing the fool.

“I know,” Hiro had not enjoyed beating him more then once, the man just did not seem to learn.

“Do you miss home?” Trowa was curious by nature, and since he could trust Hiro he might as well learn more about him.

“Yes, but I have one near here. The council pampers it's fighters.” Hiro had made sure he had a base he liked near allies he could trust.

“It should seeing as rogues don't listen,” Trowa did not mind Zechs but he did not know much about the human's masters.

“Do you feel trapped here?” Hiro asked knowing the answer, he knew how he would feel.

“Am I not? Hiro I know you mean well, but I am not human and your masters place little value on my life.” Trowa knew that much, he was just a tool to be used and replaced as needed.

Hiro looked away, “I don't”

Trowa nodded, “No, you don't, but you also must obey...I understand.”

“You are proving we can work together, not all mages want to rule your kind,” Hiro reminded the feline.

“Enough do,” Trowa countered evenly, “If we we stand with the mages we will have to fight some...the Mage Wars all over again.”

Hiro nodded absently, “If the Gods wish us to return to before the Great War perhaps we should.”

“Perhaps, but will your masters agree?” Trowa did not have to ask about Zechs, any other masters he did not know.

“They will,” Hiro knew which of his master would side with or against them.

“Hiro why does Atra hate you so much?” Trowa asked changing the subject.

“I defeated him when I was new. He has no discipline, and hates mages who do,” Hiro was not concerned about Atra, the noble was not going to mess them again for a while.

Trowa nodded slightly, he knew the type, “Why here?”

“I am a warrior mage as Zechs is, I am currently training to become a general.” Hiro was learning a lot from Zechs, things he would never be able to learn from a mage he was no friends with.

“You seem to do just fine as you are,” Trowa was not overly concerned with ranks over skill, skill was what he cared about.

“Thank you...how far can you see?” Hiro did not see anything but trees, but he was only human.

“I am no raptor, but further than a human,” Trowa answered frowning at some birds taking off.

Hiro frowned slightly, “Tell me, why did you come here?”

“You mean to this kingdom? I was hunting,” Trowa frowned when the birds returned to the trees, no longer interested.

“For what?” Hiro knew the hunting in this area was good, but there was nothing special about it.

Trowa tiled his head slightly, “Mages.” Hiro blinked down at the perfectly calm feline, he had clearly not been expecting that answer given so calmly. “Many of my kind hunt mages, their magic makes them arrogant and sloppy. You may be able to burn a pack alive, but only if you live long enough to attempt it.”

“Don't tell Zechs,” Hiro had no doubt Beastials had taken to hunting mages, they needed no magic to be lethal.

Trowa tilted his head to look up at the mage standing mostly behind him, “I haven't killed any here.”

“The Council frowns on mageslayers not working for them,” Hiro reminded the feline, tone a bit sarcastic.

“Humans,” Trowa muttered shaking his head, mages were not as all powerful as they liked to pretend they were.

Hiro nodded, he knew exactly what the feline meant, “You would make a fine assassin.”

Trowa considered that for a moment, “You employ them?”

“I have been one,” Hiro answered, it was not a skill-set he was called on to use often.

Trowa frowned, Hiro was coolheaded enough to make a decent one he supposed, “Who?”

“A blood mage,” Hiro had no love for the practice, no matter how skilled the mage might be.

“Ah...they are pests aren't they?” Trowa had killed quite a few of the blood shappers, pure annoyances.

“Yes they are,” Hiro agreed, those that hated mages would understandably hate mages who killed whatever they pleased for their spells.

Trowa sighed softly, “You worry too much about what is beyond your control.”

“Human nature,” Hiro commented softly, he was not sure if that was something they had in common.

“Not all humans,” Trowa reminded Hiro before turning to a new younger human, “Yes guardsmen?”

“Are you on patrol Sir?” The teen asked trying to sound calm as the feline had.

“No,” Hiro answered as Nanashi stood, he had only come out here because the feline had.

Trowa frowned at the younger male, “Are you scared of me child?”

“Yes Sir,” The teen answered almost automatically.

“Sir?” Trowa muttered, tail lashing, “Stop your quivering or I will sharpen my claws on you, am I understood?”

“Yes,” The guardsmen answered biting back the programed sir out of fear.

“Enough Nanashi, he's new,” Hiro ordered taking pity on the young man, he was still a trainee really.

Trowa eyed the human for a moment longer before turning his back to him, “Very well, he bores me anyway.”

“Sir is he on our side?” The teen asked as the feline walked away.

Hiro frowned, “I'm not really sure.”

**3Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix3**

“I'm tried human, go away,” Trowa muttered not turning from the window, right arm resting on his raised right knee.

“And why are we so moody?” Noin asked tone somewhat annoyed, he had seemed in fine spirits yesterday.

“Hello Noin,” Trowa replied not answering her, or using any official title.

Noin crossed her arms, shaking her head, “No manners.”

“Solitary hunter, you want manners go catch a wolf,” Trowa muttered still not turning.

Noin sighed softly, “Nanashi I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I was wrong.”

“Save your apologies, they mean nothing to me,” Trowa was not interested in listening to pretty sounding words said to ease the human's conscious.

“Hiro is right you enjoy being difficult,” Noin could not help but smile a little, Hiro had not been much better when they had first met.

Trowa turned his head to regard the human, arm staying where it was, “What do you want?”

Noin frowned at the annoyed feline, “You do not care.”

“Then go, I wish to be alone,” Trowa did not understand women sometimes.

“Why?” Noin did not feel the feline was just being antisocial, he seemed troubled by something.

Trowa frowned when the female did not just go, “My affairs are mine alone. I am not your subject, you hold no power over me.”

“Nanashi, Hiro will not be happy,” Noin knew their first meeting had gone poorly, but he and Hiro and her husband seemed to have come to an understanding.

“It is not my job to please him,” Trowa reminded the female, working well with the fire mage was the only form of 'pleasing' he was fine with.

“I have a feeling you would kill him if it was,” Noin knew what some people kept Beastials for, some did the same to other humans so there really was not much difference there.

Trowa nodded slightly, she got his meaning just fine that time, “He's not so bad for a mage.”

“I know...do you know what Blackfelt is worth?” Noin decided to change the subject, maybe he would be willing to talk about something that was not bothering him.

Trowa shock his head, he had not given it much tough, “No.”

“A small fortune, same as you,” Noin knew a few who would pay outrageous sums for just about anything.

“I'm worth that much?” To someone who wanted to study or break him he could understand, but why would anyone else value him anywhere near the same as they would a unicorn.

Noin smiled at the unsure feline, he had much to learn about humans, “Yes, you are powerful, skilled, and rather attractive...what are the spots for?” Beastials did have markings similar to any their animal counterpart might have, even if they were more stylized.

Trowa titled his head at the Lady but she recovered quickly so he did not comment, “They help our animal counterparts hide in trees.”

“Do they help you hide?” Noin was not sure if they did or not, she was not use to hunting them like Hiro or Zechs were. The spots started at the hairline, trialed beside the eyes and down behind the jaw leaving most of the other's face free unlike a leopard's. The side of the neck and back were covered, as were the arms, much like a leopard, the rest of his body was covered so she could only guess at the rest.

Trowa smirked amused, “I wasn't captured in a tree.”

Noin frowned slightly, “I cannot climb them.”

“Why?” Trowa did not see any deformities that would keep her from being able to do such a thing, and her attire was not that constricting.

“Princess do not climb trees,” Noin answered, it was not something humans needed explained to them.

Trowa frowned as he turned to fully face her, that was more of a statement rather then an answer, “Why? Don't princes?”

“Well...they are not suppose to. It is common and a lady is suppose to be refine,” Noin had never been all that good at following all the gender rules outside of court, not that they were in court right now.

“That is foolish. Lioness doing the hunting, in your world prides would starve.” Trowa found the entire idea foolish, refine did not mean helpless.

“The men do do not hunt?” Noin was confused, men did most of the hunting in her world.

“Lions don't hunt much while in prides, Beastail men do.” Trowa always found it amusing one of the laziest males ever were used by so many nobles.

“And leopards?” Noin knew they were smaller and spotted but not much else, princess did not learn wild cat breeds.

“They live alone not in prides,” Most felines lived alone unlike canines, house cats and lions being the major exceptions, Trowa was neither.

“Sounds lonely,” Noin liked alone time, everyone did now and then, but she did enjoy being around people most of the time.

“You humans are social like wolves, most cats are not,” Trowa preferred being alone or in small groups.

Noin nodded, Hiro and Zechs liked to be alone as well, “I like your spots, they are very unique.”

Trowa folded his hands between his knees, “Humans wear animal skins for a reason.”

“I do not think I would look good in spots,” Noin teased gently, she wore furs to keep warm not for fashion, beyond trimming.

Trowa tilted his head frowning in thought, “I disagree, cheetah would look fetching on you.”

“Cheetah...pretty,” Noin assumed the feline was talking about markings rather then actual fur, she could only guess what those markings looked like.

Trowa nodded, the world was not unpleasant, nor was their appearance, “They are fast not much else, leopards are fast precise, and much scarier then tigers.”

Noin smiled at the mild teasing, the feline had relaxed quite a bit, “See I am not so bad either.”

“Predators do not enjoy being surrounded by other predators, it makes one...agitated,” Trowa was getting use to humans that were not trying to kill him, it took time.

“Fair enough, Zechs, Hiro, and I rule here, and we like you,” Noin assured the feline.

“Why?” Trowa knew why he got along with Hiro, and so some extent Zechs, but he and Noin had not met well.

Noin smiled reassuringly at the unsure young man, “Well claws in you are rather agreeable.” She chuckled, “Forgive me?”

“For?” Trowa asked looking up through long bangs.

“I did not realize you were shy,” Noin answered softly, she was use to the feline being aloof or harsh so it really was no wonder.

Trowa nodded slightly, “We hide, it is our nature.”

“And here everyone stares,” Noin was able to understand that, not everyone liked being stared at.

Trowa held up a clawed hand, “I do stand out.”

Noin reached out and took his hand gently in her own, “And we judge, often solely on appearance.”

“You look before you learn,” Trowa commented evenly.

“And what are learning?” Noin assumed he had not said that just to verbally show her he was not judging her.

“To be more tolerant,” Trowa had good reason to be weary or humans, mages and nobles especially, but they were not all so bad.

“Do you not like being touched?” Noin had taken his hand without really considering the feline might be uncomfortable, he had not tensed or pulled away.

Trowa shook his head, “I am not use to it, but it is not unpleasant.”

Noin smiled relived the feline was as relaxed as he appeared, “House cats _love_ to be touched.”

Trowa smirked at the female amused, “Are you asking if you can pet me?”

Noin smiled a bit at the coy tone, “If that will not insult you?”

“If you start that creepy nonsense talk I will claw you,” Trowa warned, he was joking really since he would claw at rather then claw into.

Noin chuckled, not at all surprised, “It is called baby talk, people do it to babies and cute animals.”

Trowa snorted, “Why do cute things bring out such disturbing tendencies?”

“I cannot tell you,” Noin answered sure the feline was teasing her, though it might be disturbing to Beastials and other non-humans. Reaching out she stroked a black rimmed ear, “It's so soft!?”

“Yes...aren't yours?” Trowa asked confused by Noin's surprise, he was a feline after all.

“um...I guess they are,” Noin answered embarrassed, gently tugging on a furry black rimmed ear when the feline chuckled at her getting a mock hiss.

“Should I be jealous Love?” Zechs teased as he closed the door silently behind him.

Noin jumped, frowning when Nanashi snickered, “You could have warned me.”

Trowa smirked at the slight blush, “I could have yes.”

“Nanashi I take it Blackfelt was a pleasant surprise?” Zechs asked as he placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, pleased she and the feline were getting along this time.

Trowa frowned slightly not sure if the blonde brought the other up purely out of curiosity, “Yes...is that a problem?”

“Not at all, you won him so he is now legally yours,” Zechs answered not surprised or insulted by the slight suspension, the feline was learning as they were. “Hiro had an idea you might get on with him well.”

“You knew?” Trowa would not be all that surprised to find out the entire wager had been planed out before hand, the mages were old friends after all.

“I had an idea yes, his confidence in your natural abilities is well founded it seems.” Zechs knew Hiro had been planing to acquire Blackfelt from Atra since the younger mage had met the steed, that he would give it to another was a bit of a shock.

“I have always been a faster learner,” Trowa adapted quickly it kept him alive, it was something humans could do as well.

“Nanashi I require a favor,” Zechs was not sure how that would be taken, Hiro had the best relation with the feline.

Trowa tilted his head at the taller blonde, “Oh?”

“You may decline, this is a favor not an order, do you understand?” Zechs allowed himself a slight smile when the feline all must rolled his eyes, clearly getting his point. “A few of my scouts have been killed by one of your kind, I want it killed.”

Trowa tilted his head slightly, “Why besides losing a few men?”

“It is eating them,” Zechs did not like losing any of his men, even if some loses were inevitable.

Trowa nodded, that was all he needed to hear, “Killing and feed are not the same thing, we are half human after all.”

“I know you have killed before, but you are not violent killing at random,” Zechs knew fighting skill gained from training versus that gained from killing.

“Have you told Hiro?” Hiro had not mentioned it, not that it was entirely his business until it was decided he should be approached to kill it.

“No,” Zechs answered the logical question, the feline knew they were close, “But these are _my_ men not his.”

“I understand you personal feelings, rabid dogs must be killed this is no different. Such acts are one of the reasons we are so feared,” Trowa did not blame humans for fearing what might very well try and eat them.

“Clestie had this in her hand,” Zechs held out the torn piece of cloth he assumed was from a shirt or tunic of some kind.

Trowa took the torn cloth sniffing it, “Who is the leader of your scouts?”

“His nickname is Skywise due to his talent with birds,” Zechs rather liked the mage blessed with wild magic, even if it was only worked on birds.

“I would like him to join me, our prey is not a very clever hunter,” Trowa did not mind working with one of Zechs scouts, and the name he went by intrigued him.

Zechs debated for a moment before nodding, he could trust the feline to remove something they both found distasteful he was sure of that, “Very well.”

“Zechs do not worry I rule the winds and my prey is powerless, I will bring you a trophy.” Trowa bowed his head slightly to the pair before heading out, no doubt an endearment or two would be spoken before Skywise was called.

“So making friends?” Zechs asked turning back to his wife, she did have more patience then he did sometimes.

Noin smiled knowing her husband well, “He is rather shy and soft-spoken under those claws of his, it was a pleasant surprise.”

“So Hiro tells me,” His young friend had not phrased it quite that way but the consensus was the same. Calm the feline was pleasant company, annoyed or just angry he was not.

“Do you think he can convince the others we still have caged to side with us?” Noin would not have thought the feline would be willing to so besides selfpreservation, which would have worked well enough.

“They will not listen us but he is not human, and is rather intimidating,” Zechs had seen the feline enraged before, Noin had only seen him annoyed.

Noin nodded thinking back on her first meeting with the feline, “The Council needs to change...this is a sign, and if we ignore it the gifted Beastals will lead their kind against ours and the past will repeat itself.”

“Some will not be willing to accept they were wrong,” Zechs had been, thankfully so, Nanashi was coming to trust them.

Noin reached out taking her husband's hands, “All we can do is try and prove they are. We can work together, and we will make the Council see that or fight.”

“Zechs smiled squeezing his wife’s hands, “Hiro will agree.”

“I know we must protect our own because the Council has its own agenda most of the time,” Noin was fine with that when they did not cause needless fight, destruction, and/or death.

Zechs nodded as he pulled his wife from the couch she had been sitting on, “Come, we need to talk to Skywise and Hiro.”

**3Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix3**

Skywise watched the young feline touched man through he eyes of his hawk partner, something he was as use to doing as dressing in the morning. Claws nicked wood as the feline froze sniffing, snarling silently as muscles tensed, his sleeveless hunter green tunic doing nothing to hide it. The hawk turned it's head and Skywise blinked at a feathered figure swooping down at him not the feline. The swooping figure hit a thick trunk when the feline pounced intercepting her, jumping back as they fell the rest of the way to the ground. Blinking his golden brown eyes the lightly tanned mage blinked at the clealry female beast, “Harpy?”

Scaled talon like hands and feet moved to get the bird back on her feet, torn white tunic and short pants covered he human chest and thighs, arms almost all wing, face beaked, hair a mix of brown locks and silvery feathers. “Feline, humans hunt us here.”

Trowa nodded as he got in between Skywise and the bird, “I know Eagle, but this one is under my protection.”

“He is human, they enslave us. Stand aside and I will share him,” The eagle offered.

Trowa growled low in his throat, claws extending with his fangs, “I don't feed on humans.”

The eagle screeched arms flapping, screaming when a swipe of a clawed hand stole her lift causing her to fall to her side, “DEMON!”

Trowa hissed as she got back to her feet backing away. Claws flashed as slash was met with slash, a clawed right foot lashing out tearing into the female's abdomen. Skywise watched the bird fall, appearance shifting to a winged women as she died. “What just happened?”

“She reverted,” Trowa answered, frowning at her for a moment before glancing at his arms to see if any of the blood was his own.

“Thank you,” The ash blond mage said, nodding to his hawk friend who was scouting for any other dangers.

Trowa nodded, “If you need a bird killed you call a cat.” Human stereotype or not it was entirely wrong, even if he was a large cat.

“Yes, came the sight of her is disturbing,” Skywise wanted to leave this place now that their job was done, the dead had been avenged.

“You are a bird lover so of course,” Trowa agreed, snatching a few feathers before turning and walking away with the human and his hawk.

**3Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix3**

And here we are at the end once more. I hope fans of this fic are happy with the update, if not I am sorry. Remember to leave your thoughts in a review, and yell, teasingly, at me for updates here and/or Twiter. Be sure to enjoy my other 1x3x1 fics already posted here, there are a few.


	4. RAOR

I totally thought I had updated this forever ago but it was back in the summer of 2016, kuso. I am so _very_ sorry for the long wait. I am on Tumblr now so you can hint hint nudge nudge me to update fics you like there. Any anonymous questions you want to pose to me are welcomed. Feel free to ask me about fics, pairings, fandoms, anything you want.

 **WarNinGs** : Some bigotry but nothing really new worth mentioning.

**Aishi Say**

" _Where there is anger, there is always pain underneath_."

Eckhart Tolle

**4Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix4**

"I am fine so please don't ask?" Trowa dismissed unsure if the human would heed him or not, he may get lucky.

Hiro shook his head as the feline sat down nibbling at the food left on a tray as requested, "Zechs told me."

"Figures," Trowa muttered not looking at the human, Hiro would press if he wish and needed no encouragement from him.

"What was it?" Hiro wanted to ask the other many things but decided on simple to start, they were still feeling each other out. Trust did not come easy to felines or some humans, he was not the most trusting so he had room to complain.

Trowa held up a long silver marked feather he had kept, "Eagle."

Wild dark bangs shifted as Hiro nodded, there was not much to say beyond that, "What were you brooding about this morning?"

Dark slitted eyes narrowed, claws hovering over the food they were about to impale, "I told Noin my affairs are my own."

"Not if they affect your work," Hiro corrected, felines and their secrets sometimes.

Trowa crossed his arms as he glared at Hiro, "I did my job." He had made the kill he had been asked to make what more did the humans want from him?

Hiro sighed softly, the feline was not in a cooperative mood, "Nanashi you needn't become so defensive when someone tries to help you. I want to be your friend, but if you cannot trust me how can I trust you?"

Trowa soften his glare to a frown, Hiro did have some right to ask and he was asking not demanding or interrogating him. "You are a persistent human, Noin stopped."

"Noin is not responsible for you," Hiro reminded the stubborn feline evenly before closing his dark eyes for a moment. "Please I want to help?"

"Dogs beg," Trowa muttered turning his attention back to the food but making no move to continue eating any of it.

"Baka!" Hiro snapped in frustration, they really needed to work on there communication skills.

Trowa turned blinking at the human, clearly confused, "What?"

"It means fool," Hiro answered frowning slightly, not the worst insult you could call someone but it was fitting most of the time.

Trowa frowned in thought, head titling, "Insulting me is not a good way to get me to open up, you do know this don't you?"

"Well asking doesn't seem to work," Hiro reminded the other crossing his arms, he could be difficult as well.

Trowa sneered, short but very sharp look fangs glinting, "Tell me Hiro what will you do when your masters come for me? You don't think that just because you have given me a name they will let you keep me? If you do then which of us is truly a baka?"

Hiro blinked before looking away, "Nashi…"

"I know you mean well but I also know how your masters work, and so do you," Trowa may not be suspicious of Hiro's every word, but the mage still bowed to humans he did not trust at all.

Hiro nodded as he focused on the seated male, taking some comfort in his admitting there was some trust between them. "They can be unreasonable but we all will vouch for you, and if you prove effective in leading your kind..."

Trowa held up a hand stopping Hiro, "I will prove to be most useful as well as a potential threat since I will be able to teach and leads others like myself. I too think like a soldier, don't frown like that...this why you should have just left it alone, now you will be brooding as well."

"Nashi, Zechs has a lot of pull in the council, and most soldiers and mages not of noble birth listen to me...we will not give up on you." Hiro did not leave those who stood with him to the wolves, unless they were traitors.

"I can fight my own battles," Trowa protested, he was far from young enough to need a protector.

Hiro had no doubt the other could but taking on the world alone when you had others that would help you was insane, "Nashi..."

"Don't Hiro," Trowa ordered softly cutting the human off once more, "I don't want you to."

Hiro nodded, dark eyes closed, "As you wish."

Trowa nodded, claws impaling chunks of forgotten food, "Good, settled then."

"Sir?"

Hiro sighed as he turned from the feline he was not making much headway with anyway, "Yes?"

"Some swordsmen from Chumana have come."

"And?" Hiro prompted crossing his arms, he was never one for messengers who could not get to the point quickly.

"They wish to face your new fighter."

Trowa swallowed with a slight frown, "I don't used swords."

"They are most persistent sir."

Hiro nodded, "Go to my chambers and retrieve the pair of white blades."

"Sir."

Trowa glanced at the retreating human before looking at Hiro with a lazy frown, "Why do _I_ care about these people?"

"Chumana is a territory of warriors we are allied with," Hiro answered used to the feline being difficult just because he could.

Trowa crossed his arms, "So?"

"Many have talents rather then full fledged gift, the Council wants to know why," Hiro continued as if the other had not just drawled at him, "and the king does not want war."

"And what does any of that have to do with me?" Trowa had still not heard a reason why he should care about these humans, they did not mean a thing to him.

"Word travels fast," Hiro answered with a slight helpless shrug, sooner or later something like this was bound to happen.

Trowa sighed running his fingers through his long bangs, "First Ones I probably killed some mage of theirs and now they are just being petty."

"Fist Ones?" Hiro repeated titling his head, it sounded like an invocation to him.

"Sir?"

"Thank you," Hiro said taking the blades, the solider nodding and walking away. "Can you even use these?"

Trowa arched a brow at Hiro with an amused smirk, "Hiro any baka can swing a pointy piece of metal around. Why, can't I just maul them?"

"If they are here to face you formally it must be blade on blade, no magic," Hiro answered as if the feline would just agree to fight like a human soldier.

Trowa sighed with exaggerated exasperation as he stood, "Fine, I will defeat them and then we can be done with this nonsense."

Hiro chuckled as the muttering, "Nashi you are most definitely a cat."

"Clearly," Trowa agreed, turning in the doorway, "Well let's go make a mess already."

**4Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix4**

Trowa smirked as he came to a stop, arms loosely crossing, "Oh I remember you human...how is your brother hm still running?"

"You dishonorable beast I demand satisfaction!"

Trowa examined short claws, expression bored, "You need a mate I'm not for that."

"Nanashi!" Hiro snapped half in shock, he was going to have to have a talk about proper protocol later.

"I challenge you in the name of Tresvon!"

"Your gods mean nothing to me human," Trowa inform the fur wearing man unimpressed by all his bellowing. "Now what are the rules besides blade on blade, and no magic?"

"Death!"

"Fine," Trowa pulled twin blades free as he glared at the smug human across from him. "If you wish to throw your life for a coward of a brother then I shall send you to Tresvon, or any deity who will fail you this day."

"Arrogance will kill you magic created mistake, you fight with tooth and claw not cold steel!"

Trowa shifted into a defensive position, left blade held in reverse, "You would be surprised."

Hiro frowned from where he stood next to Zechs' throne watching blades flash as they met and slid apart once more. The larger male using a double edged sword and a long hunting dagger, while the feline was using two thinner double edged blades. It was clear the feline knew a bit more then a few basics however he was clearly no master with a blade. Speed and instinct served him well until a thicker blade slashed his his upper outer thigh. Trowa growled as his eyes flashed an inhuman green, right handed blade blocking a strike, left slashing out catching on fur and tearing it from a scared chest. The larger man slipped in the feline's blood, blinking when a booted foot came down on his sword. Screaming when his right hand was impaled into the stone floor, the feline raising his free blade to impale his head as well.

"Oswari!" The feline turned his head with a blink only to fall to a knee as the anklet glowed softly for a moment. Zechs watched pure green eyes narrow and lock on Hiro in a glare that screamed you, blood marring the perfect shine of the metal.

"You have no right to interfere pale one!"

"I rule here and this kingdom does not condone animal games so if you wish to die so badly use your own blades. Fetch a healer!" Zechs was not not concerned with politics since the feline was not bond by the same laws humans were, and he had allowed the fight to go on long enough. This was not a duel it was pure a petty vengeance and he would have none of it in his home.

"I will not forget this treachery! Dirty creature your creators were fools to not destroy you all after you served your purpose!"

Pupils flashed with pale green light as the feline roared in pure rage, claws extending as he stood focus on the impaled human. "Oswari!" Curved claws impaled stone as the feline was forced to take a knee once more, gouging it as he stood once more, turning to Zechs he hissed in pure challenge.

"Zechs stop it?" Hiro half pleaded half demanded, this was not helping.

"You have won now stand down," Zechs ordered evenly, the feline was a fighter so he had to learn to take orders. The feline ignored him claws slipping under gold, flicking as it to cut it off only to hiss as he bit back a cry of pain. "That won't come off like that, I am sorry it is law and...high ones." Zechs tailed off into a whispered as fangs extended even longer, teeth in front and behind sharping as well, face take on a more muzzle appearance as paws took a step menacing forward. Noin clenched her husband's hand weary of the burning fury in glowing green eyes.

Hiro took a step towards the enraged feline, "Nashi I know you are angry, and you must feel betrayed, but the laws are the laws and right now you are a threat. As you are right now you are little better then that eagle...you are half human not this monster." The feline growled, lips curling back to show more fang. Hiro took another step forward, palms up, "You asked me not to fight the Council if they cam to drag you away and I won't, but only if you are not a threat. Don't make us fight you, we don't want to do it." Reaching out he touched an inhuman face, "please...don't?" Glowing eyes closed as the feline slumped against the human reverting, Hiro held the feline to him, "Nashi-kun no baka."

"High Ones what happened in here?" Sally demanded as she entered, a sword still impaled in the stone, blood pooled and splattered about, a proper mess.

"Chumanian pride," Zechs answered with disdain, he had no love for the hothead barbarians.

"Ah," That was all she needed, "Take the fool and the cat, but be careful with that one he is a good boy." Sally nodded towards the feline her underlings moved to take from Hiro.

"Yes Lady Po."

Zechs nodded with a grateful smile, "Thank you Sally."

Sally raised her hand, "No need Zechs wounded are wounded. Oh hello you must be Hiro."

"Yes," Hiro answered with a nod, "May I..?"

"Of course, come," Sally assured the young man as she turned to follow her underlings.

**4Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix4**

The feline hissed as he sat up suddenly. "Lay still Spots you've lost a lot of blood."

"Who?" Trowa asked frowning at the blonde with dark twin tails that were giant curls, odd but not unpleasing to the eye.

"I am Lady Sally Po, healing mistress," Sally answered arms crossed, pointing at the male she smirked, "You are exhausted, rage is a real bitch isn't it?"

Trowa blinked at the odd human, head tilting, "You are a lady like Noin?"

Sally grinned, he was cute confused, "Not nearly so proper. Aren't you a pretty kitty," Reaching out she stroked long bangs smiling, "That's a good kitty. Rest now, your magic will return and you will feel a lot better.

"I want _that_ off," Trowa hissed pointing at the cuff on his ankle, it was well made and all but he hated charms.

"Only the caster or another who knows the trigger word can remove it," Sally explained as she examined the band that covered wounds she amused were from trying to claw it off. "Did Zechs use it on you? Poor thing they don't realize it hurts."

"Pain passes," Trowa dismissed turning his head away from the blonde human.

Sally shook her head with a bit of a knowing smile, "You sound Hiro from the stories I've heard."

Trowa bristled with snarl at the human's name, "He did this to me, tricked me, I'll kill him for it."

"You will not child," Sally informed the spotted youth, nodding when he turned his attention to her. "He had to obey his maters, and from what I've heard you powers make you very dangerous my naughty little griffin."

Trowa blinked at the older human, slight frown of confusion furling his brow, "Why aren't you scared of me?"

Sally smiled at the question, the feline had an adorable confused expression, "I am a Healer and I know you are a compassionate and gentle soul despite your savage and cruel side. Hiro sees it and he fells terrible."

"He should," Trowa muttered without much venom.

"You know you can't hate him, that is why you asked him no to fight if _They_ come for you." Sally was not surprised Hiro did not like the idea, the Council was not all that gentle in getting their way.

Trowa gave a small nod, looking away, "My life worth all of theirs."

"Friends fight for their own," Sally reminded the feline as she placed her fingertips to his temples, his slightly warmer skin normal for his kind.

"What spell did you cast?" Trowa asked titling his head towards the human, dark eyes half open.

Sally frowned slightly, "Just one to help you sleep...how?"

"I can smell your magic," Trowa answered closing his eyes with a hint of a smile, "it smells nice."

"shh," Sally soothed stroking soft skin. "It's alright that mean man will never be able to wield a sword with that hand ever again, a fate worst then death for a swordsman who only has one good sword arm."

Trowa nodded, the man was not good enough to master the blade with his non-dominant arm, "Hiro?"

"Is worried sick about you," Sally answered teasing the young man a bit, he was rather agreeable unlike a few of her human patients.

"baka," Trowa muttered halfheartedly as he drifted off, he was weak and there was no one there to fight.

"Teaching him new words?" Sally teased as she looked up, it was good to see Hiro had come. Hiro nodded glancing down at the still feline touch fighter, whose gold kissed lighter brown hair was lose and resting on his pillow or rising and falling with his chest. "He's fine, just sleeping peacefully so he can recover...and you?"

"That is why they are called Beastials not because they are half beast but because they can can fully become one." Hiro had never seen anything like it before, it was some akama form an old legend.

"It takes a lot of energy to when collared like that...amazing," Sally knew she should probably still be weary of the feline even as a Healer but she was not. The young man was not a monster even if he was not human, as if being human made you so much better.

Hiro titled his head with a thoughtful frown, "Po-sama?"

Sally shock her head holding up a hand, "Calm yourself, you know how Winds are when they lose their tempers. Being bond like that by an ally must hit hard."

Hiro nodded but did not comment again for a long moment, expression dark before looking back up, "You are used to their kind?" It was just shy of a statement, he hated to assume things about mages as the smart ones hid talents until needed.

"Well yes, since the Council started rounding them up Healers have had to start learning how to heal them. It can be tricky since Old Magic is hard to influence, but it seems I am natural at it." Sally was grateful she was able to help, and being a Healer meant she was the only class of mage safe from inhuman patients. "There are roughly half a dozen other gifted, Noin tells me you wish to allow him to train them."

Hiro frowned as he glanced back down at the feline, "And now I have lost his trust."

"Maybe not...I'd be _very_ nice for a while," Sally assured the younger mage with a reassuring smile. "Be good and watch him I have to go give my report to Zechs."

"Alright," Hiro agreed not really wanting to leave the feline's side just then anyway, at least now he could stay and be useful.

"Wonderful," Sally praised bringing her hands together, grinning when Hiro gave her a confused look.

 **4** **Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix** **4**

Sally shook her head as she crossed her arms, "That would be a _very_ bad idea Zechs. More chains will only make him a threat not prevent it, I know these things and I should."

Zechs sighed softly, he knew that stubborn look and tone it never boded well, "Sally...I don't really have much a choice here. I feel for him, I do, but my people..."

"Isn't he one of your people too?" Sally demanded cutting the tall blond off, it was nothing new between.

Noin frowned knowing Sally and her moods, "Sally..."

"Come on Noin if times are going change we have to stop treating like like talking animals and more like people," Sally protested cutting the queen off even faster then she had king. "Killers have more rights then he does, and he hasn't killed anyone here he was not asked to."

"Sally I cannot have anyone losing control of their powers like that," Zechs explained, he was not unreasonable. "Now if you can promise me me it will not happen again we can skip the extra restrains."

Sally thought about that condition for a moment before giving a slight nod of her head, "I will need to observe him for a bit longer, but I think we can see to that."

Zechs nodded, if Sally was sure she deserved a chance, "Very well, but one more incident and discussions are over."

"Fair," Sally agreed, Zechs was right a gifted Beastial in a rage was a danger no one needed to deal with.

"Good...where is Hiro?" Zechs did not see his younger friend hovering about waiting to be useful so he was curious.

"With Nanashi," Sally answered casually as if it was no big deal.

"Is that wise?" Noin asked not sure if the touchy feline would really be all that see Hiro when he recovered.

"The feline is sleeping, and you know what drained magic feels like."

"Yes," Zechs agreed with a nod, painful and disorienting, "Go back to your patient Sally and see Hiro is alright as well."

Sally smirked at the blond, "Of course, leave them to me and all be well."

Zechs bowed his head with an amused grin, "It always is."

**4Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix4**

Trowa moaned softly as cool damp fingers moved slowly over his face, it felt strange but not unpleasantly so. His head still hurt even if it was feeling better all the time and he sighed softly. Hunter trained senses noted he was alone save the human who had been caressing him a moment ago. Fingers twitched, responding slowly to his mental commands, it was annoying but better then he was expecting, "hm..."

"Ah, I see everyone is still one piece marvelous," Sally teased as she entered the room grinning.

Hiro tilted his head at the slightly older blonde before bowing it in greeting, "Po-sama."

"Sally please?" Sally corrected gently amused, she knew adding sama to her last name was a sign of high respect. She outranked him and so proper respect was due, she was fine with becoming friends and that meant giving him leave to call her by her first name. At his nod she smiled a bit before focusing on the feline who was far less formal, "Now Kitten how do you feel?"

A dark slitted eyes opened and focused on the human female, "Weak."

"Not surprising," Sally commented casually, it took time to recharge after using so much magic, "and you Hiro?"

"Fine," Hiro answered evenly, he had not used much magic nor had he been harmed recently so he had no need for a Healer.

"ah huh," Sally drawled with a skeptical look but made no further comment, men could be so damn stubborn.

Trowa propped himself up on his elbows with an annoyed frown directed at his fellow brunet, "You have some nerve human."

Hiro sighed as he steeled himself for a fight, "Nashi I understand your anger but I had no choice, and it was Zechs not I that stopped you."

"That does not make it alright," Trowa reminded the human eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"I am not saying it is," Hiro explained evenly trying to make the feline understand him. "I deserve your anger not your contempt, all the spell can do is what it did." The male human mage sighed softly looking slightly away, "I am worried Zechs will order more."

"Well His Majesty is not unreasonable," Sally chimed in interrupting the male's bristling. "Nanashi he apologizes but if you lash out again as you did he will have no choice but to order more restraints."

Trowa frowned at the Healer in open confusion, "Why?"

"Kitten he too must follow the laws of the lands and protect his people, a being of your power in a rage is a danger to all." Sally would not want to face a Wind in a rage let alone one with built in claws and fangs that could get through armor.

Trowa nodded looking down, "I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"Wounded beasts man or not are rather touchy, and you have fought for so long it is hard not to." Sally smiled reassuringly as she patted the feline's slightly slumped shoulders.

Trowa looked up returning the smile, "Do all Healers know so much?"

"When we heal we touch our patients like a Soulreader, I know you and I too am a solider," Sally may not do as much fighting as some of the others but she knew how to take a life and did when called to.

Trowa considered that for a second before bowing his head, long straight hair shifting, "Thank you."

Sally nodded, the feline learned fast, "Not at all, your kind heal remarkably fast."

Trowa shrugged, it came in handy when humans were often trying to end your life, "We are magic."

"You are stubborn, opinionated, and a brute typical of any male," Sally winked when both males blinked at her before smiling a bit in amusement.

"True," Trowa agreed knowing Sally was teasing him in good humor. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he looked from mage to mage, "So what now?"

"That is between the two of you, be sure to rest hm?" Sally was sure the boys would not come to blows so it was safe to leave them alone to talk. Both were calm and could be perfectly reasonable when calm.

"Yes Healer," Trowa submitted with a bow of his head, it was a human gesture some animals shared and he was fine with it himself.

"Wonderful," Sally praised, patting the feline's shoulder once before heading out to see to resupplying her supplies while she had the downtime.

Trowa rolled his shoulders pleased his range of motion was not hindered, "So Hiro _what_ will you do with me?"

Hiro frowned at the suggestive question asked in a slightly challenging tone, while sure the feline knew he was at no risk of being attacked like that it still annoyed and hurt Hiro to hear it phrased that way. "I do not wish to fight, and I hope you do not either."

Trowa sighed tiredly, he did not wish to fight the human endlessly, "Not forever."

Hiro nodded, that seemed to fit the feline's character so he accepted it on its face, "How weak?"

"I am well enough," Trowa answered seeing no reason to lie to the human, Hiro was not threatening him or using his hold.

"Would you like to rest?" The feline looked just tried enough to be annoyed by it, Hiro knew that feeling well and also disliked it.

Trowa frowned slightly, "I would like to leave this room." It was a pleasant room really, the bed comfortable and was very clean. The wild animal in him did not like being so out in the open when not at his best, the human part of him liked it only slightly better.

"That is not a problem," Hiro informed the feline not surprised by the other's answer, the Healer's Wing was pleasant enough but he preferred recovering in his own chambers.

Trowa arched a brow at the human as he pulled a length of leather from where it was tied around his belt. Pulling back most of his long hair he held it in place with a clawed hand, "Oh?"

Dark cobalt followed graceful hands down to the leather belt the feline was wearing, frowning at the strips of leather tied there until clawed fingers daftly worked one free before pulling back his long hair. Watching the other begin to tie back longer lighter hair Hiro decided he could get use to such absent things, "Go to my chambers no one will disturb you there."

Trowa finished tying back his hair so the tail stuck out slightly allowing the tail to sway freely off his neck, "And you?" Hiro's chambers were not home but he knew only a few would dare enter them so it was safer then here where everyone and anyone could walk in it seemed.

"I have work to do," Hiro answered, the second tail shifting slightly with long free bangs as the feline tilted his head listening to some one somewhere Hiro could not hear. "Is that a problem?"

Trowa turned his attention from a visiting family to the mage who was trying, "Go work I am not helpless."

Hiro smiled a little at the dismissal, they were still feeling each other out but they were both learning, bowing his head he caught a bit of an amused smirk, "As you wish."

**4Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix4**

"Feeling better?" Hiro asked as a greeting as he entered his bedroom, not at all surprised the feline was there and not sleeping.

Trowa turned, towel pulled from around his hair, sleeveless short tunic a rich hunter green, "Mostly."

"Good, hungry?" The feline looked like he was feeling better, his movements no longer just a hair too slow. Hiro was glad to see that, hurt the feline was in no mood to be cooperative and that was a hindrance to them both.

"No," Trowa answered hanging towel from the edge of the thick foot board, "Your underling Telessa saw to that. I do believe she feared I was being starved to death."

Hiro smiled shaking his head, the amused tone was pleasant to his ears, "She tends to go a bit overboard but always means well."

"I will keep that in mind," Trowa had not minded the girl, a bit energetic but in the excited puppy kind of way. Eager to help was a good trait as long as one did not take it to extremes, and she had not struck him as that type.

"Good...do you require anything?" The feline was clean, fed, and dressed in clean clothes that seemed to be to his liking so there was little else Hiro felt he could offer.

"I'm fine." Trowa dismissed as he tied his hair loosely back this time, it was dry enough it was not as if it was cold outside this time of year.

"Are you?" Hiro did not wish to press or pry but he was the type where fine did not always mean well and the feline was not so different after all.

Trowa sighed sitting down on the bed, "Better then others still locked in cages." Turning his full attention on the human he frowned, "Do you expect them to trust you?"

"No, I expect them to trust you," Hiro answered not taking the slight challenge personally, large cats did not not share nicely with other males that ere family very often. As human as Nanashi may look and act he was still a feline at his core, sure as they were both warriors.

Trowa tilted his head, "Because I m the strongest? That breeds fear and respect not trust, but will be enough to control them."

"Zechs will not allow you near them until he is sure you are a threat to his people." Hiro hated to omit the feline but Beastails were still seen as tools and threats by most humans, it was not going to change quickly.

Trowa sighed as he crossed his arms loosely leaning slightly back, "And how does one go about proving that?"

"That is my problem," Hiro reminded the feline, it was a fair question and Hiro was not about to snap at the defensive posture.

"Not entirely," Trowa corrected, it was his fate on the line not Hiro's, not entirely.

Hiro nodded in concession, "Zechs trusts me." The mages were allies and friends the blond would believe his word alone where others would demand proof.

"Oh I'm sure," Trowa muttered turning away from the human with a roll of his eyes, he was not blind.

Hiro took a calming breath, "Nashi, you will have to to be able to follow my orders without challenge...can you?"

"If I say no?" Trowa asked half turning to face the mage, arms still loosely crossed over his chest, spotted patterns down his arms visible one his lightly tanned skin.

"Then you will be collared," Hiro admitted bowing his head, he did not wish to see the light go out in those dark oh so human slitted eyes.

"And you would trust a yes?" Trowa asked keeping his tone in check, Hiro was being honest what more could he ask of the human?

"From you yes, yes I will," Hiro answered looking back up into eyes as dark as own, mysterious forest green rather then unknown ocean depths blue.

Trowa titled his head as he studied the human with open curiosity but not supposition, "Interesting, why?"

"You have never lied to me, or otherwise tried to deceive us so why should I not?" Hiro answered evenly, the feline was coy and needlessly difficult at times but not dishonest. If he was a noble as Hiro hoped the feline would never lie simply to save his own hide alone.

Trowa frowned slightly but the logic was sound enough, "Felines are patient."

Hiro nodded, large cats were feared for their hunting skills after all, "Plot if you wish, once the Dark is defeated the Council will very likely turn on your kind once more."

Trowa grimaced at the reminder of the human's betrayal that still colored the relationships between the two races to this very moment, "And who will side with human?"

"Do you plan on wiping my race from the face of this world, or do you wish for freedom alone?" Hiro had been forced to see the human in this ancient race and now that he had he would never turn a blind eye to it again.

Trowa frowned looking down for a long moment before turning his gaze upward once more, "Can we have that with your council's rule?"

"Yes, we can, but it will require trust," Hiro answered sincerely, the Council would need to change but that was a longtime coming already.

"On both sides," Trowa added bowing his head, Hiro was learning so there was hope for other however slim it might be. "I can follow you Hiro, even if I must wear this thing." Glare was sent at the fine metal around his ankle rather then human who had put it there.

"Good," Hiro could almost collapse in relief now that the feline and he were on the same page.

"Don't get too happy I never said I would make it easy," Trowa warned with a playful half smirk.

"I would be bored if you did," Hiro responded with a half smirk of his own, he much preferred things to be like this.

Trowa chuckled softly, "We both would. So what is the plan?"

"Tomorrow if you can pass the same tests every solider must you will receive an official rank." Hiro had no doubt the feline would do well, discipline and protocol may take a bit of work though. "Then we can see about he others of your kind with gifts."

"And what does my being an official solider have to do with anything?" Trowa was not looking to join the humans and their petty wars once the Dark was defeated.

"It will allowed you to command troops." Hiro answered ignoring the feline's sarcasm, cheeky was not the worst response.

"And they'll just listen?" The idea made Trowa want to laugh, a bunch of humans bowing their knees to him simply because he had a fancy new title.

"Yes, that is the point," Hiro knew that would take some getting use to but that was the entire point of ranks.

Trowa shook his head smirking in amusement, "Humans."

"Oh go to sleep," Hiro ordered grinning at the amused feline, he could easily get use to this.

"Fine, it might be fun," Trowa agreed pulling his tie free with a single flick of his wrist and a grin.

**4Griffin &Phoenix &Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix& Griffin&Phoenix4**

And that is the end for now. Please feel free to leave your thoughts in a comment/review or come and talk to me on Tumblr. Hope you all enjoyed and sorry again for the long wait.


End file.
